Dystopia: City of Sin
by soleilthesun8994
Summary: A story about four protagonists living in a bad city whose lives were messed up by different groups of criminals and are looking to take revenge for it. Features SuJu, SNSD, DBSK, FT Island, Henry and Zhou Mi plus original characters.
1. WarningDisclaimer

Author's Note/Disclaimer:

First off, I do not own Super Junior, Girls' Generation, DBSK, and FT Island. SM Entertainment owns SJ, SNSD, and DBSK, FT Island is owned by their record label.

Second off, this story is _**RATED M**_ therefore it does not ensure that everyone can read this story. If you are grossed out by blood, if you get pissed off when you read vulgarities, and if you find it extremely distasteful that your idols will be bad guys, then I suggest you discontinue and quit reading as of the moment.

Third off, and perhaps the most important thing since this has become an extremely sensitive issue, especially amongst Kpop fans. I don't hate Super Junior. Like I said, if their depictions as evil mafia guys piss you off, don't read because they're gonna be so full of hate in this story. For all those fan girls who don't know how to distinguish fantasy from reality, I suggest you click that Address Bar on the top of your page or the back button and search for some cute and fluffy story that you might enjoy. If you're one who likes reading girly and cute material, then this story is not for you. Once again, I am not a hater. I just like exploring new heights and getting creative. So if you're some crazy fan girl who's gonna come over and visit my page, read my story and send me some hatemail, not to mention track down my Facebook and spam me with all sorts of vulgarities just to protect your idols, I suggest you think again and turn around if you don't want to get laughed at. I laugh at stupid people. A lot.

Fourth off, Enjoy J. It's here for your entertainment :D


	2. Welcome to the City

I.

Welcome to Garland City. A city where anything goes. Bright lights everywhere, people walking out and around. This city is known for its tall buildings, high fashion sense, and vast businesses. Garland City is also notable for its lights that not even Las Vegas could compete with. Whenever anyone passes by these buildings, these casinos, these bars, and these clubs, they are sure to reach home with their eyes slanted and tightly shut. That's how bright Garland City is.

When you hear the word "Garland", what comes into your mind? Flowers? Hawaiian wreaths? The lady who played Dorothy and sang "Over the Rainbow"? Whatever. The point is, whenever one hears the word "Garland", they automatically think pleasant thoughts. And since the city's name IS Garland City, you'd expect it to be in order and pleasant. Sure it looks busy but you'd expect some peace, manners, decency, low delinquency rates, low murder rates, no prostitution, family fun and educational, right?

A big fat **WRONG**!!! Garland City-despite its very beautiful and pleasing name-hides something so despicably evil. Garland City is known for its rampant crimes. Crimes that mark in one's mind such as ultimately gruesome murders, stories of child prostitution, passion kidnapping, drug dealing, mafia and gang wars, as well as other forms of violence, corruption, and anything that has anything to do with harming a fellow human being, Garland City has it all.

But perhaps the most rampant of all these crimes is prostitution. You see, ever since the time of the Dong Tong Gang back in the 1980s, prostitution has been a reigning problem in this so called city of Sinners. But who is the Dong Tong Gang? The Dong Tong Gang is a well-known Korean mafia who used to terrorize Garland City back in their day. They were known for several crimes such as prostitution as mentioned above, drug dealing, murder, kidnapping, money laundering, prostitution and the like. The Dong Tong Gang started out small at first. Their little group all began with a bunch of 13 men who were angry at the world and wanted the entire universe to pay for their miseries. Then, these 13 men got together to form a mob which did nothing but terrorize the city. In the course of a decade, Garland City was filled with chaos. 1980-1990 marked the Decade of the Dong. Their notoriety in the field of prostitution-child prostitution-made them the most feared gang since then. The Dong Tong Gang would travel in a limousine anytime during the day or at times during the night while looking for a little girl or a prepubescent young lady who's worthy of being a prostitute. Once spotted, they would con her and ask her if she wanted a ride home. If the girl's smart, she'd say no. But the Dong Tong Gang's charms were just too irresistible. 13 handsome men? Who could say no? Plus, they spoke in the most gentlemanly manner possible thus fooling naïve young girls into thinking that they will be riding home with nice men. But they aren't. What do they do? Once the girl gets inside their limousine, they offer her a drink of water or juice laced with a sleeping agent that will leave the girl dozing. Once she wakes up, she's inside a brothel with more than 10 other scantily clad girls her age, bruised, bloodied, used and abused. With the thickness of their makeup and the thinness of the cloth of their costumes, it's no wonder these girls look old and are young. Not only that, the Dong Tong Gang would pull out their whips and strike these girls as punishment whenever they aren't able to harbor any customers. Such a pity the world these girls live in. Worst part of it is, the money doesn't go to the girls. It goes to the most feared Kkangpae of the 80s…the Dong Tong Gang.

Their operations were usually undercover. They appear to be "entrepreneurs" or "bartenders". Yes, they do operate bars…bars with underage waitresses and dancers, if you please! But just like most notable gangsters, they do heinous crimes underneath all of this. However, no secret is kept for too long. Since one girl whom the Dong Tong Gang kidnapped was able to escape, she searched far and wide for the authorities to report the wrongdoings of the gang. The police-led by the young girl-searched far and wide for the Dong Tong and found them hiding a bunch of young girls in a brothel. They were soon arrested and word is that they died in prison.

Now that the gang is probably dead behind bars, peace is reigning in Garland City right now, right? STILL A BIG FAT NO! If you thin the Dong Tong gang was the worst Kkangpae around, you better think again. There is a gang that is 10 times more dangerous than them. Who are they? Why, it's none other than the flesh of their flesh and the bone of their bone. The sons of the Dong Tong Gang formed their very own mob in an effort to avenge their fathers' deaths and seek revenge from the city. The Kkangpae Michyeosso or the Crazy Gang is what they would call themselves. They prefer to be addressed by their Korean name than their English name since it gives them a more intimidating vibe and presence. Kkangpae Michyeosso. Garland City's newest gang. A group of guys to fear.

And they haven't been slacks, either! Despite the wealth that their fathers left behind, they continued to yearn for more! In fact, they have been able to get more girls on their first day compared to their fathers. What handsome young men from handsome fathers?! They could easily con their way through anything. But there is one story…one story of love, rejection, revenge and obsession. You see, the group's leader Leeteuk became infatuated with one Stacy Marie Taylor-a 16 year old girl. Leeteuk loved the girl as if she's his bride but Stacy didn't reciprocate the feelings, being only 16 and him being 27. More so, her parents rejected him and didn't welcome him in their house. Extremely hurt by this, Leeteuk vowed revenge. How did he do that? Well let's just say one night, when the Taylor family was at peace and doing their usual things, The KM13 broke into their house with the Michyeo So Nyeo to attack the parents and kidnap Stacy. The parents were taken by the Michyeo So Nyeo to wherever while Stacy stays with the KM13.

A few days later….

That is why the streets of Garland City are filled with prostitutes roaming around waiting for their rightful customers. And one of those prostitutes walking and dancing around on the street is Stacy Taylor. 16 year old Stacy Taylor is wearing a skimpy top and very short shorts while romping around in stilettos with heavy make up on her face and a small handbag hanging on her forearm. Stacy has been walking around the sidewalk waiting for a reasonable customer to pass by. Suddenly, a red Volvo stopped in front of her and as the driver rolled the windows down, Stacy stared at him with her hands across her chest.

"Hey babe? Free tonight?!" asked the suave young man inside the red Volvo. Stacy was really desperate right now. It's already 10:00 pm and she still has no customers. This could be her chance to actually get money and save herself a whipping for the night. Gladly and desperately, Stacy nodded and got inside the car.

"Where to?" asked Stacy. The suave guy just shook his head and grinned. "Anywhere you like, boo!" He then drove off with his arm around Stacy and his left hand on the wheel.


	3. The Assassin

I.

She was inside the house. She was readying her things for the day. Drinking coffee to keep her up, taking pills so as not to pull her down. Grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen, she sat on the chair in the dining room to write some few things down. Wearing a medium sized t-shirt and denim pants, she anxiously crossed her legs and placed them atop the chair while writing whatever it is she had to write. With the veins protruding from her arm, the writing lady clenched her fists tighter, the pencil altogether. A few minutes of clenching later, the young lady finally released the pencil from her tight grip, and slammed her hand on the table. She stood up and paced around her house.

"_18 YEARS LATER…."_

The young woman continued to pace around the house with her hands across her chest. She is in deep thought.

"_It has been 18 years since I was kidnapped and taken away from my family. I could recall it. I was walking home when a bunch of men kidnapped me and offered me a ride home. I was 10 years old and naïve so what was I supposed to suspect? They gave me a drink of orange juice which automatically put me to sleep. When I woke up, I was in a brothel. I wasn't naked or anything. Clothed as before I was. But as I looked around me, I saw nothing but young girls my age wearing nothing but little pieces of cloth, with their messy hair and cherry red lipstick smudged all over their lips. They were nearly emaciated and looked like hell, proof that they haven't been taken care of well. The mob who took me harassed me and beat me up but I wasn't about to let them win. Seeing an open door, I kicked one oppressor in the nuts and stealthily made my way out while he winced in pain. Yes. I am that girl who made news 18 years ago. I am that girl who revealed all their wrongdoings and placed the Dong Tong Gang behind bars. I am that young girl who wandered aimlessly around Garland City searching for help. These things made me stronger. These things made me a bonafide female assassin at the tender age of 20. And eight years later, I'm still a fighter." _

The woman took her coffee mug, sipped it and placed it back down on the table. She looked around and stared at the television that has been turned on since early that day.

"_I'm Jamie Taylor. January Marie Taylor, to be exact. I'm an agent working for the Task Force which helps in stopping crime in Garland City. I'm in charge of the combat department…combat and crime stopping department. It is my duty to fight crime and train others for combat. This is the position delegated to me because my mentor Bruce Scully is aware of my background. Back when I was 20 years old, I used to work for a secret criminal assassination organization which hunts down criminals' whereabouts and have them killed. I did that for 6 straight years, up until I was 26. I'd travel all over the world and have criminals assassinated, thus my expertise and vast experience in weapons training, armory, and combat. Now that I'm 28, I think it's safe to say that I'm pretty much invincible right now. Nothing can stop me. Nothing…"_

Jamie stared at the TV which was broadcasting the Nightly News. It featured a missing alert about her sister and parents. For the rest of the day, she has been watching nothing but this. Seeing every single clip and picture and hearing every single detail truly made her blood boil. Yes, they may beat her. Yes, they may punish her. Yes, they may target her life, but messing up her family's life…a bunch of people who have got nothing to do with this…is an entirely different story and the story makes her angrier and angrier. Grabbing the remote control, Jamie angrily turned the TV off and walked hastily upstairs. What she is going to do? No one knows for sure.

"_People can target me and hurt me all they want, but they should never touch my family. That's something that I'm really sensitive about. Nobody fucks around with my family, especially my sister…I've been hearing their names all day. KM13...Kkangpae Michyeosso 13. 13 crazy boys who've got nothing productive to do in their lives but fuck people up! They're just like their dads. Troublemakers. When I find them, I'm gonna whoop their asses so hard they're gonna wish they'd die instead. And when they die, I'll pray dearly for their souls to go to hell. Their demise would seem like heaven for them already, considering the fact that the pain they're gonna experience through me is considered and inferno already."_

Jamie's finally dressed for the kill. Wearing a black slit dress, a white blazer, fishnets, black heels and guns strapped to her legs, Jamie is surely ready to rock and roll. She rushed down the stairs and outside the house where she saw her beloved Harley Davidson.

"_My Harley Davidson. This tough chick took me places. If I had to trade this for one of my guns, I'd surely do it."_

Jamie rode on her Harley and let her run. The night was cold, rainy, and foggy but it didn't matter for Jamie. For as long as the flame in her heart and her soul is burning, it should keep her warm. Besides, her blazer's good enough, right?

"_Guns. I love guns just as much as I love motorcycles. I'm no sassy girl. I have a huge collection of guns, as you can see. They're coiled all over me like a snake. I've got me some Colt pistols on each leg, a revolver in my blazer, and an Armalite around my body. See, guns are my passion. I've been interested in them since I was a teenager and I've had a unique obsession with them when I started working as an assassin. No, I'm not obsessed in a murderous kind of way. I'm obsessed in an artful kind of way. I love collecting these guns. Guns are symbols of empowerment. When you have a knife in your hand, they back off. With a gun in your hand, they bow down. That's how powerful you are. You scare the bejesus out of them and you'll love every minute of it."_

Then came a sound from Jamie's blazer. It's her cellphone. Someone's calling and she just needs to answer it right now.

"Hello?" answered Jamie.

"Jamie, it's Bruce. Your boss."

"Hey Bruce!" answered the woman in a sarcastically happy tone. "What you've got?!"

"The Task Force has tracked down the whereabouts of your parents' murderers." answered Bruce seriously.

"Where the hell are they? And who the hell are they anyways?!" asked Jamie angrily sarcastic this time.

"They're the MS9 or the Michyeo So Nyeo 9. Young girls closely associated with the Kkangpae Michyeo 13. They're fresh from a murder but your parents' bodies have been reportedly disposed of in a river."

"_If my face was a letter, it would read Fuck You, Bruce!"_

"I don't care, just tell me where the fuck they are!" Jamie began to scream.

"They're in the heart of the city. Sapphire corner Pearl street. You'd find them there." Bruce replied. Jamie hang up and sped. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the Michyeo So Nyeo or the Crazy Girls.

In the heart of the city, the MS9 is causing trouble. The girls are reportedly threatening and torturing a man on the street. Yuri and SooYoung were beating him to a bloody pulp with their whips. Jessica and Tiffany were yelling insults at him while the five other girls continued to hurt the helpless man. After several beatings and whips later, the man died without knowing why he passed. He died with is body bloodied and his pockets emptied. The girls ran away from the scene and searched for their next victim.

The MS9...Michyeo So Nyeo 9. 9 girls who were often thought of as the female counterparts of the KM13 as they are closely associated with this group. These girls may appear pretty or cute but once you get to see them in action, you'll know that they're not as innocent as they seem. These girls dressed in cute marine get ups are capable of committing gruesome and unjust crimes despite the image that they portray. Aside from the KM13, the MS9 is another group that the city fears. Their records of murders are plentiful and gruesome to say the least.

Not only that, these girls are the ones who kidnapped and separated Jamie's parents from her sister when they were kidnapping Stacy. Her parents' whereabouts are unknown right now but one thing's for certain, only the MS9 knows where the bodies are.

Good timing, you'd call it. Jamie was just riding around town when the MS9 finished their brutal assault. Jamie caught them red handed and parked the Harley behind a dirty, icky looking wall where she stayed put for a few minutes in order to observe the MS9.

"_Michyeo So Nyeo. 9 cute girls doing a hundred not so cute things. Murder, theft, kidnapping amongst the few. I've never dealt with this breed of girls before but I'm pretty damn sure, judging by what Bruce has told me, that they are capable of being dangerous and that they are the ones who kidnapped and possibly murdered my parents. I don't doubt it. Their number is intimidating. You'll never be able to come close once you come face to face with them. But that's my parents' and Stacy's case. My case is different. For me, nine is just a number. With proper weapons, a crafty sneak attack, and a smart strategy, you'll be able to defeat them, just like I annihilated the Bravta several years ago." _

But a part of her is still doubting about the current situation.

Jamie is just one person working all by herself against nine heavily armed, heavily prepared, and sickeningly coordinated girls. How do you suppose she'll stand a chance? None right? But Jamie knew in her heart that she is and always will be an assassin despite being retired from the profession for two years. She still has that killer instinct and that killer initiative lurking deep inside of her. She's still an assassin and she still knows how to hold a gun.

"Girls!" yelled Taeyeon, the leader. "Position yourselves. We're about to undergo another mission." The other girls cowered around Taeyeon and listened in for their next instruction. "We have collected enough money tonight. This time, we need more. Girls, do you see that building?" Taeyeon pointed at a silver building standing tall in the night. The girls marveled in awe of the sparkly structure. "Alfred Wilson lives there. Alfred Wilson just happens to be the richest man in all of Garland City. Wealth is what he eats, riches are what he sleeps in. And those riches we must get. Our bosses need them so damn badly. So damn badly." With these words, the girls positioned themselves outside of Alfred Wilson's building and readied their arms. However, they were caught red handed by Jamie Taylor.

"And just where do you think you're going?" said the husky, masculine voice which belonged to a woman from behind. Jamie stood there with her Harley still parked in the dark corner. The nine girls positioned themselves for combat, pulling out their guns and their other weapons. Jamie just clutched the gun strapped to her right leg and pulled it out, forcing the girls to back off for a bit.

"Coming closer?!" asked Jamie with her rough, manly voice. When she noticed that the girls weren't moving, she taunted them even more. "I heard you killed my parents. The Taylors, remember? I'd like to see how tough you girls really are. Prove to me you're the murderers they claim you are!" Jamie let out a smirk-her signature smirk which prompted the girls to step forward and fight.

"Don't pressure us! You know what we can do!" said Tiffany, drawing her gun. Jamie did not the least back away, rather, clutched the other gun in her hand and spun it around her finger, stopping just in front of Tiffany's face, ready to shoot her dead. "Coming any closer, my dear?" Jamie asked, not taking the smirk off her face. Tiffany drew her gun and shot first. Jamie was alert enough to crouch down and send Tiffany to the ground with her leg swipe. With anger overcoming her, Jamie chocked a bullet in and debated in her mind whether to pull the trigger. She thought it would be smart to do so until Sunny crept up from behind and sneak-attacked her. Sunny choked Jamie, making her droop her gun. Being quick and strong, Jamie took the petite Sunny by the hair and flipped her over, making Sunny land on top of Tiffany. Jamie hastily took her gun as the other 7 members charged at her.

"There are two ways to do this!" yelled Jamie. "You can tell me where the bodies are or we can kill each other all night!" Jamie pointed the gun at Sunny and Tiffany who were on the ground. They sensed the gun pointing at them, making them stand up and point their own guns. Tiffany got a bit aggressive and moved closer to Jamie, pointing it at Jamie's stomach. Jamie in turn pointed her pistol at Tiffany's forehead and both girls threatened to pull the trigger.

"Kill each other all night!" Tiffany snickered. "We've got all night!" Jamie's grin was shining in the moonlight once more as she gave her final response. "Too bad. 'Cause forever's gonna end tonight!" With those words, she swiftly pulled the trigger, making brains and blood explode, killing Tiffany in an instant. The other girls were intimidated with Jamie's expertise and slaying skills, more so when she blew the smoke off the tip of the gun. "Who's next?!" she asked with a deadly stare.

Sunny bravely stepped forward to confront and combat Jamie. Sunny and Jamie circled one another before Sunny gave her a harsh and strong blow to the face. Jamie wiped her mouth which was almost bloody before countering with a stronger punch, this time making Sunny's mouth bleed. The two women drew their guns and pointed it at one another, however, their physical combat continued. Sunny is well trained in martial arts while Jamie trained professionally in the field of weaponry. Sunny's martial arts training is pretty useless right now. Just as Sunny was about to turn her Bruce Lee game on, then came a bullet flying from the pistol, hitting Sunny right in the abdomen, killing her instantly. The bloody body fell to the ground with a large, loud thump. Jamie stood tall and looked at the other girls. The night was chilly and it got colder just as the rain started to fall. This encouraged both sides to fight even more. The seven members of MS9 stared at Jamie. Jamie took notice of their stare and pulled her pistol out, shooting Sunny's and Tiffany's heads, giving both bodies double kill. With her thunderous Thor-like voice, she looked the other girls whose terrified looks painted their faces and boldly said…

"Who's next?"

Jessica and SeoHyun bravely stepped forward as the other girls stayed in one corner, waiting for their turn. Jamie reloaded her guns and stretched her arms. She stared at them dead in the eyes, the way face-offs in Western movies do. Jessica attacked first with her kicks but Jamie countered them with karate chops and punches. When SeoHyun saw that Jamie was too busy and distracted by Jessica's kicks, she attacked from behind and kicked Jamie at the back, thus making her fall to the ground. Nonetheless, the feisty agent took her gun and stood up quickly. SeoHyun and Jessica took their guns out as well and as the three were having a shootout, the other members joined in the fight in mauling Jamie. SooYoung, HyoYeon, Yuri, TaeYeon, and Yoona began to physically assault Jamie, thus distracting her from the shootout. Jamie then placed the gun back on the gun strap. Soon, she was in the middle of a circle of dangerous girls, enveloping and encircling her like vultures. SooYoung and Yuri attacked first with flying kicks and karate chops. Jamie was able to counter most of them despite sustaining minor kicks to the gut which didn't slow her down one bit. Jamie still got back up and continued to physically combat the remaining seven girls. HyoYeon and TaeYeon were combating Jamie Yuri-known in the group for her sneak attacks-took advantage of Jamie once more by shooting her in the shoulder. Jamie felt this and it automatically slowed her down, making her grasp her bleeding shoulder to prevent the loss of blood. The girls gathered and looked at Jamie with pitifully laughing at her state. The agent knelt down and nearly collapsed as the blood loss was nearly killing her. SooYoung, the tallest member, approached her and took her by the chin.

"You came off so arrogant. Now it's you who's dying." she said with a hint of anger and arrogance in her voice. "Look at you. Kneeling down before me!" With these words, the girls came closer to SooYoung and began to attack Jamie. Jessica and SeoHyun gave her punches while Yuri, Yoona, and HyoYeon kicked her in the abdomen, making her spew blood from her mouth.

"Useless girl! Thinking you're better than us! You can't outsmart us! We're stronger than you!" yelled Jessica in her face before giving her a slap. The blood dripped down Jamie's mouth and just as Jessica was about to pull out her gun and officially end Jamie's life, Jamie looked up and spat coagulated blood onto Jessica's eye. Watching Jessica flinch and jump around like an idiot made Jamie laugh and grin in sarcasm and delight again. She could see victory and death glimmering and shimmering before her eyes. With one might Incredible Hulk move, Jamie sent the other members of the MS9 who were holding her to the ground and as soon as she was able to stand up, she pulled out the two pistols and resumed the shootout. The girls tried to come near her but they were only greeted by kicks, punches, and/or ended up dead. The final battle finally came down to the captain herself. It's TaeYeon vs. Jamie Taylor. The two women faced off once more and this time, it gets bloody!

"Where are my parents? Where is my sister? What happened to my family? What did you do to them?!" Jamie screamed in a quasi-Harrison Ford style. The two women walked around one another. TaeYeon just walked in her high heels, playing with her gun while smiling nastily at Jamie. Jamie continued to walk around her and once she was behind TaeYeon without her noticing, she grabbed her by the neck and pointed the pistol at her head while using her deep voice, whispering her threats to TaeYeon's ear.

"Listen up, skank." she said with that low voice of hers. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is, you're gonna tell me where the bodies are and I'm gonna set you free." TaeYeon trembled in fright. Without the other girls, her strengths are gone. "I don't want to take the blame for the sudden shortage of your lifeline…" TaeYeon continued to gulp down as Jamie's strong arm choked the life out of her. "…or we can do it the hard way. The hard way is, I strangle you till you can't breathe and then I shoot you until you bleed…" TaeYeon was really terrified at the moment and had no choice but to confess. "Your parents are…" Jamie tightened her hold on her. "….their bodies were dumped in the lake far across town. Now will you let me go?!" Jamie still tightened the grip on the young woman's neck. "No. I still need to know one more thing…"TaeYeon's eyes widened in fear. "Where is the KM13?! I know they're behind all this. Tell me where they are!" Jamie demanded. TaeYeon wouldn't speak, urging Jamie to point the gun harder and bellow into her ear. "Where the fuck are they?!" TaeYeon nearly cried in fear and finally told her where they are. "They're somewhere in the depths of city. Somewhere inside a bar. Where their prostitutes are. …now I've told you, will you please let me go?!" Jamie smirked and was just about to pull the trigger when an arrow shot up from above, skewering TaeYeon's head. Jamie released the dead body from her arms and shot her head up to the building just to see who shot the arrow. She saw a small silhouette-something that appears to be a silhouette of a young girl-scooting away from its previous position. Jamie didn't pay much attention to it and hopped on her Harley, riding away in the night with rage and determination in her heart.

II.

The streets of Garland City were pitch dark during the night, and this night was no different. That is why there are several clubs and casinos to light up the night. The KM13 aren't strangers to this kind of nightlife, in fact, if it weren't for them and their father's old "businesses", Garland City would be dead.

Building this kind of nightlife is no joke, especially if you're doing it undercover or secretly. That is why the KM13 tried to behave as casual and as cool as possible. And that's something that the KM13 members are good at.

It happened somewhere in a bar, in the heart of Garland City. Unlike the OLD Garland City which was like a ghost town. That bar, namely, the Shady Lady's Bar which is owned and operated by the KM 13. It mainly consists of child servants and child prostitutes, one of them being Jamie Taylor's sister. In that said bar, there seems to be a show going on. Lights are everywhere, drunk men cheering something-or someone-on. Whatever it is, the place is really lively and noisy right now.

And why wouldn't it be? Just take a look at what's happening? 16 year old Stacy Taylor is prostituting herself by dancing onstage to Monrose's "Hot Winter". Not only does she dance on stage, she even sexually romps with men while dancing. Calling for a customer to come up on stage and have a taste of her poison paradise, that is. Although she isn't really hitting on them yet, a certain customer whom she called up to dance with her seems to have been taking things too seriously and is really excited to heat things up by tugging onto Stacy's bikini bra strap, trying obviously to pull it loose. The young girl was alarmed, seeing it more as rape than of financial bounty, so she slapped the guy and kicked him in the groin, costing her her first customer, her pay, and her comfort later that night. Someone's gonna get a whipping. Suddenly, she remembered the rule that the KM13 has…

"ANY PROSTITUTE WHO FAILS TO GIVE HER EARNINGS WILL RECEIVE A HANDFUL OF BEATINGS FROM HER RESPSECTIVE PIMPS"

But Stacy didn't care. All she wanted to do was get out of that club, of that profession and just live peacefully at home. But her admirer wouldn't allow that. Leeteuk loved Stacy too much to let her go. Her parents barred him from ever coming an inch closer to their daughter and now that he's got her, he's never gonna let her go. Not in a million years.

Oh and by the way, the KM13 is sitting in a round table with some of their young prostitutes providing them with personal pleasure. Allow an introduction of the members to follow.

The first man that you'll see sitting at the edge of the round table's couch with chestnut brown bowl cut hair is Leeteuk. He's the leader and the main reason for all the mess that's happening in the city right now. Leeteuk twirls his finger around the top of the martini glass while flirting with one of their underage hookers. She works for free…for him.

The homosexual looking man beside Leeteuk just happens to be Heechul. Most passer bys mistake him for a prostitute because of his effeminate looks and motions. But he's playing a man right now. He caresses his gun and checks it for any damages. Heechul's a man…he just doesn't look like one. Beside Heechul is a Chinese criminal known to their gang as Han Kyung. Well, his real name is HanGeng but since he's dealing with Korean guys, a Korean name seems appropriate.

There he is, sitting in the hullabaloo of a round table. There he is, sitting weirdly in all his weirdness, sipping martini and sucking the sugar on the sides of the martini glass while twitching, flinching, and viciously observing his surroundings. He is Yesung. He continued to do this even when women were surrounding him.

Beside Yesung sat two fat men. Their names are Kangin and Shindong. These two men were known for their volcano temper, often triggered by hunger of from being too bloated from eating plenty. Aside from drinking heavily, those two men were also flirting and womanizing while eating like pigs. Pigs they are, pigs they look like.

And how's about that?!? The brothers Lee sitting together. No, they aren't brothers, they in fact have too many differences. They're called "brothers Lee" because they share the same surname. The only thing these three Lees have in common is their sense of following orders. Their obedience makes their group successful.

Next to the brothers Lee, there sat Kibum. Kibum is a quiet boy with not much to say. However, don't underestimate his silence. The mime-esque young man is capable of killing and mutilating bodies in the most gruesome and nightmare-causing manner possible.

This makes me laugh. It makes me laugh so hard. Ryeowook is like their baby despite not being the youngest in terms of living years. Why, this young man's voice is ever so misleading. Despite possessing a baby-like face and voice, Ryeowook is just as brutal as those older than him. As a matter of fact, he uses his small stature to swiftly slay unsuspecting victims. Ryeowook sure doesn't come in last when it comes to killing.

Now this makes me sick. See that stoic, Herculean looking man? He's not your typical superman or hero-looking guy. Siwon is in fact a sex maniac, one to hit on as many girls as he can, most preferably underage prostitutes whom they employ. Siwon has forced himself upon Stacy several times, only to be greeted back by her retaliation. He has never been so lucky.

Finally, we've come to the end of the line. The youngest member is finally being highlighted. Kyuhyun, like Siwon is also a sex maniac and like Kibum, is also silent. Not much is known about him, except for the fact that he's really sadistic and enjoys pain and that Kyuhyun has several-more than a dozen in fact-sexual fetishes.

That completes the KM13 lineup. They were having a blast drinking, eating, and flirting with women when they caught sight of Stacy getting into a heated argument with a customer, the one whom she slapped when he tried to undress her. Stacy was seen trying to beat the customer up while slapping his face around and hitting him on the head. This sight brought an angry look on Leeteuk's face, prompting him to leave the girls, drop his martini glass, sharpen his suit, and hastily walk towards the young girl. Leeteuk approached the young woman and grabbed her by the arm. By the arm. Tightly. So tight that it left a scorching hot red mark on her forearm which burned like hell. Leeteuk tugged her over to the table to talk to her in a violent manner. When they reached the table, the other KM13 members stood up with their arms crossed over their chests and their eyebrows forming a crooked line, a sign of frustration and anger.

"Do you know what you just did?!?!" yelled a pissed-off Leeteuk. The fuming mad leader was nearly turning red in anger. Stacy wasn't able to open her mouth as she was greeted by a slap across her pretty face. The burning sensation that her arm felt earlier from Leeteuk's grasp transferred to her left cheek. How unlucky. Unfazed, Stacy tried to put on a brave face despite feeling the tears swelling up in her eyes. Refusing to let them drip down, she took a deep breath and showed a straight face before answering.

"Yes, I know what I did. I in fact did the right thing by hitting that bastard. He crossed the line, Mr. Leeteuk. He wanted to undress me on stage!" Stacy retaliated. Leeteuk wasn't able to take it and from his looks, he just wouldn't. Not wanting to embarrass the young girl even further, Leeteuk tugged her with the help of Kangin and Shindong. Altogether, they brought the struggling young girl to the car before driving off in full speed.

While in the car, Leeteuk is seen driving while talking to someone on the phone. Whoever it is, their conversation sounds urgent.

"If ever she plans on going inside our bar, make sure she doesn't come out alive!"

III.

"_It was still raining. And from the looks of it, it seems as if Mother Nature's tears just won't stop dripping down. Flowing. Splashing. Nonetheless, I continued to prod on to the heart of the city. If only they knew how hell-bent I am on getting my sister back and avenging my parents' death. More so, if only they knew the retribution I seek after those traumatic years I spent sitting by myself because I came so close to being raped and sold. This is not only my family's revenge. It's my revenge. If they only knew how badly I want to kill them. _

_Life flashed before my eyes again. This made me step on the gas harder as I want my bike to go faster. Faster, I told my bike. I wanted to whip it like a horse with a carriage behind if I could. I want to see my sister alive and I want to slit the throats and cut off the heads of the son of a bitch behind this all. He doesn't deserve another second to live. He deserves every hour of death." _

Jamie reached the heart of the city and stopped by a certain bar. Shady Lady's Bar is its name. The lights were still bright and the customers were still drunk. There were some dancers though, they definitely looked underage. Jamie stepped down from her bike and entered the bar. She was greeted by a child prostitute/waitress carrying a tray filled with alcoholic beverages.

"Yes ma'am what can I do for you?" asked the young girl. "Tell me now, babe!" Now the last line shocked Jamie even more. If the girl's skimpy outfits weren't distracting and surprising enough, her manner of speech was even more hair-raising. Just by looking at the young waitress, you can tell that hooker influence runs deep within her. Wearing clothes shorter than her pinky finger and thinner than her entire body (not literally). The young girl went on serving drinks cold as ice, noticing that Jamie wasn't answering. Noticing her gone, Jamie tried to apprehend the waitress who went on walking without halting. Jamie's silence must've offended the young lady. Shady Lady's Bar was noisy and rowdy with everybody drunk and partying. Just then, Jamie noticed two guys throwing mean glances at her. Jamie just stared at them without saying a word. The two men pulled out their phones and called someone on. This made Jamie stare even more.

"Boss? Yes boss, we've got it!" answered the first guy. Jamie continued to stare and nearly leapt in action upon seeing them look her way once more. Judging by their conversation, it's clear that they're allied with the KM13.

"Hey! Hey You! Get back here!" yelled the first guy. The first guy is a burly bouncer wearing a coat and tie colored black. The second guy has a body structure similar to the first guy and the only difference is that his coat and tie set is cream white and his hair is styled in a buzz cut manner. Jamie ran all the way behind the bar counter where she loaded her guns. While absconded behind glasses and cupboards, she could hear the gunshots from beyond where she hid, together with the profanities that the two hired bouncers spewed. Like a typical action film, Jamie shot up from above and fired her guns at the two men at the same time, causing a huge pandemonium amongst the bar goers, the prostitutes, the bar tenders, and the waitresses. Jamie just went on fighting until one of the men stood up on the bar and continued to shoot. Jamie shielded herself using one of the circular trays found on the bar's floor. Once their shooting was done, she threw the tray back and leapt onto the bar herself. Bouncer Jones (the first guy) threw his fist at Jamie who felt the blow but fighting back with two jabs to the bouncer's nose, sending blood spewing down his nose. Unsatisfied, Jamie performed two continuous roundhouse kicks which hit him directly on the jaw, knocking him down the bar. Jamie pulled out both pistols and shot the bouncer dead. There was no time to do a victory dance, though her work isn't done yet. Bouncer Shaw snuck up from behind and grabbed her by the neck. Jamie mustered all her strength and tried to flip the bouncer over, something she would have been successful at had Bouncer Shaw not been able to flip over and land on his feet right in front of Jamie. The frightened bartender began to scream when Bouncer Shaw and Jamie were at war with one another. Out of sheer annoyance, both parties pulled out one pistol, faced the terrified bartender who looked at them with frightened doe eyes, Jamie and Bouncer Shaw shot her dead at the same time before going back to their business.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Jamie. The bouncer looked at her with cold, ill-omened eyes which said, "your life". However, with a stoic stare, Bouncer Shaw replied, "We want nothing from you. They want everything from you." After these fierce words, Bouncer Shaw pulled out a bag of teargas from his pocket and threw it to the ground, emitting an obnoxious gas which blinded everyone including Jamie. With his handkerchief over his nose and mouth, Bouncer Shaw lifted Jamie onto his shoulders before taking her to their limousine.

IV.

"Let me go!!! Let me go!!!!" yelled the struggling young girl. Stacy Taylor was in their warehouse, tied up to a post with her chest pressing against it and her back bare and vulnerable to scars. Leeteuk and Donghae continued to lash out their whips at her back which is now bleeding and wounded. The vicious leader stopped whipping and handed the bullrope to Eunhyuk. Leeteuk continued to supervise them while talking menacingly to the young girl.

"You're a sick bastard! You're nothing but a pathetic loser!" yelled Stacy. "You have no life. You hurt girls just to make yourself feel strong. You feel the need to inflict pain because you know you've got nothing down there. Well, my sister will save me and when she does, she's gonna kick your ass."

Leeteuk laughed at her predicament. "Well, we'll see if your sister can make it. I hired two burly bodyguards who double her strength. Jamie's probably dead right now. Until then," Leeteuk stroke Stacy's hair and brushed some strands aside. Stacy cringed in disgust and nearly spat on Leeteuk's face but couldn't bring herself to do so. She's too much of a lady.

"You're pathetic. You're pathetic, you bastard!" Stacy yelled at his face.

"Are you insulting me?!" asked Leeteuk.

"No!" was Stacy's sternly sarcastic reply. "I'm not insulting you. I'm just telling the truth."

"Well it seems as if you aren't, miss. Be careful with what you're saying. You'll never know what I can do next!" warned Leeteuk.

"If you're gonna hurt me, hurt me real good now. It's gonna get you nowhere!" Stacy said.

"Okay. If you insist. You asked for it, bitch, you're gonna get it." Leeteuk ordered the other men to torture Stacy. Aside from whipping her, they also burnt her back with their lighters, slightly stabbed her with their small knives until she bleeds even more. All this while she's tied up to the post. Stacy could only scream and cry in hopeless pain.

Meanwhile, Jamie was with Bouncer Shaw who was driving the limousine. Unconscious from the teargas explosion, she lay nearly lifeless on the backseat couch of the car. Bouncer Shaw drove by the other warehouse where he and Bouncer Jones used to stay. Upon arrival, he carried Jamie all the way into the warehouse where he tied her to a chair and locked her up inside before heading off to wherever he's supposed to be. The feisty agent sits unconscious, tied to a chair without her even knowing. She sleeps in the dark, waiting to be shone upon by the light.

Alas, the first chapter has ended in vain. A sad way to close the first part. This should serve as a warning to all those who have yet to enter the gloomy city with a bright, sunny name. Garland City.


	4. Little Lady

I.

Rain is pouring down once again. Garland City's streets are wet, moist and cold but for one man, it's as warm as it can get. There he is, sitting alone in his small, two person dining room, drinking his last bottle of whiskey. Or was it rum?! Whatever it is, it's wine for sure and it's really making this man tipsy. He was nearly falling off his seat when he shook his head and realized that he's not just drunk, he's wasted, severely intoxicated, drugged. It's his seventh bottle and it seems as if he still wants more.

"_I am 50 years old. 20 years of police work. 20 years of alcoholism. 10 years of being unmarried. It has been 10 years since my wife left me and up to now, I still am not over her leaving me. The scent of her perfume, the kiss of her lips and the glossy touch of her red lipstick leaving its mark on my cheek on my collar and wherever it goes, the clicking of her heels whenever she comes home from work and the way she stoops down to kiss me when I'm reading my journals here. Gone! All gone! Marissa left me with nothing but a shattered heart, torn memories, a small apartment to live in, and drunken nights. When my dear wife left my side, I quit my job, moved into this dingy apartment, and drank every my pains away every single night."_

The man slammed his last glass down and fell asleep on the table. 8 empty bottles of whiskey. Unbelievable!

"_For 10 years, I've been sleeping drunk on the tables. Drinking doesn't wash your problems away, it only gives you the chills, makes you feel the thrills, then you buzz your head the next day." _

Who is this man? What is his business around here? Well, this fella just happens to be Hubert Gorman…former Deputy Hubert Gorman. Back in the day, he was one of the leading cops around Garland City, he even garnered the "Cop of the Year" award for being the one to arrest the Dong Tong Gang and rescue the little girl who escaped their clutches, that little girl being the now 28 year old Jamie Taylor. Hubert could still recall the fearful look on the girl's eyes. The frantic and dreadful stare that she had all throughout the entire interrogation. When the criminals were finally captured, Hubert's pride, honor, and glory came. He was recognized for ending a decade's worth of terror in the city.

But this golden hearted cop is not all he seems. Beneath that homely, fatherly face and that warm, welcoming aura that enshrouds him lies a man of multiple sins and vices galore. During his stint as deputy, Hubert Gorman often drank in pubs and bars and womanized some time in his life, all this he hid from his wife. All those years he's been married to her, she never had a clue about what he's been doing.

Until once it came out! The once overly-hailed deputy has had his image tainted when the news of his womanizing and drunkenness especially during work hours has spread. Since then, Marissa refused to talk to her husband which eventually led to their divorce.

But enough about his background. His dirty past shan't be dug up anymore. Hubert just stays alone in his small and dirty apartment with no job, no Marissa, no nothing. And now, he's sleeping while still in deep wandering. Then he woke up, the bottle of whiskey still entwined between his callous and wound laden fingers. With stress and unknown anxiety creeping upon every bone in his body, Hubert stood from where he sat and groggily searched for the sink to puke his bile out. Outbalanced and dizzy, Hubert grasped on the sides of the sink and tried to purge the vomit stuck in his throat. Sadly, it wouldn't come out. He wasn't about to puke after all. Hubert pulled his head out of the sink and walked towards his small bedroom where he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling with wide, open eyes. That gaze in his eyes told him that it wasn't bed time yet and there's still some time left to do something…fun.

"_It was 10 in the evening. I didn't want to sleep yet. I knew there was life outside of this small crap house you call an apartment. I knew there was still something more to do than to just lie around and drink wine till I can't stand. "_

Hubert then decided to leave the bedroom, leave the apartment and go out and have some fun. Yeah, that's it. Some fun. That's something he's never been able to have for the past few tumultuous years of his life. Storming out of his dingy apartment and barging drunk into his car, driving out at 10 pm, alone on the cold, damp, glistened-with-dew road. With eyes bloodshot, Hubert continued to stare at the lights in front of him, their swift rays lulling him to sleep. His red eyes were threatening to close and the moment that he does, you know what'll happen. Realizing this, Hubert pulled out some of the remaining energy drink that he has left in the drinks compartment and chugged it like a winner. This gave him the energy he needed to continue his drive and search for his rightful place.

"_If people used to see me as someone who would side with the law, now they're seeing the other side of me. I'm not but a fallen angel who roams around hell amongst the devils, them waiting for me to let my guard down. And when I do, they'll devour every bit and piece of me till nothing is left."_

It took Hubert some time to realize that he was nearing the place and he had to wake up if he wanted his car not to crash. Hubert shook his head and stroked the cold strands of his graying hair. He parked his car in front of Shady Lady's Bar where he sat on the driver's seat for quite a while and stared at the place itself. He thought to himself, what could he possibly get from banging a group of underage girls and going home equally drunk as when he was at home. Hubert examined the bar once more before stepping out of his car. He opened the door and placed the left foot on the cold stone ground before shutting the door and walking straight to the bar. Inside was the usual setting of not just Shady Lady's but practically every bar across America. Noisy, drunk, and horny, the men were cheering some girls on. Right from the very start, Hubert had a hunch on who owned the goddamn place.

"_The music hasn't started yet, but I could already sense what was about to play. The girls haven't shown up on stage but I think I know who pays them the bucks that they need to live their everyday lives. KM13. The Crazy Gang 13. 13 boys-13 spoiled daddy's boys-who continued their daddies' legacies by making the town 3 times as worse at it already is. I've had several run ins with their dads and I must warn you, it's not a pretty experience. As my drunk eyes wander around the bar, watching every ray of light shine upon my eyes and blind me till I can't walk no more, I try to find my place around that place. Somewhere where I can just sit down, drink more alcohol and hopefully wash away my depressive dreams. I found some sort of cozy round couch round a round table with no men sitting in it. Solitude and serenity. Something that bars rarely have and it's just that something I found. Peace and quiet. It's kinda ironic that I went to a bar for some peace and quiet whereas I could achieve this at home in my room? If I wanted to drink alone I should've stayed in my dirty kitchen drinking every last bit of vodka there is. But I thought, never mind. I'm here. Suddenly, a skank-looking waitress of a girl approached my round table. I pretended not to see her as a way of saying "please leave me alone" but she just stood there…waiting for me." _

"What can I get for you sweetie pie?" asked the young girl with that sweet tone in her voice. Hubert just looked straight but something in him wanted to look at the girl so badly. "Come on, honeybunch. You didn't come here for nothing now, did you?" asked the girl with frustration arising from her cute voice. Hubert finally looked at her, sensing that she's been standing for a considerable amount of time. The look of annoyance, depression, and a little bit of irritability was showing in his dark gray eyes. He wanted to growl, snarl, yell but didn't feel the need to do so. After all, he's dealing with a helpless little girl not a jerk of an old man. "I'll just get some lager beer, sweetheart if that's okay with you." Hubert replied with a tone of annoyed delightfulness. The girl nodded and walked away to get his drinks. Hubert's sarcastic smile faded into a dull frown which seemed to plunge deeper into his face. A few minutes later, the sugary waitress returned with a bottle of beer on her tray. She placed it down in front of Hubert who pulled out 5 bucks and handed it to the girl. As parting words, he said,

"There's your five bucks, sweetheart. Go buy yourself some candy." The young girl backed away in fright while holding the semi-crumpled dollar bill in her hand. "And while you're at it, get your dress back from Raggedy-Ann." Huber then turned his attention back to his drink. The bottle was sweating a cold sweat due to the ice. Hubert grasped this tighter and chugged it down his mouth, feeling its cold, icy-smooth, bitter rush down his throat and as he placed the can down, the lights began to dim down and there were some men cheering it on, probably because it turns them up. While Hubert is drinking his ice cold beer, a group of 5 boys with a young girl tagging along behind them. As Hubert can see from the side of his eye, one of the boys from the group ordered the young girl to do something for them. Hubert reckons it's asking her to buy them a drink or two. After a few money shoving acts, the girl slaps the guy's hand away and sits back down. This started the scene.

"_I sat there in my misery, drinking beer and chugging each remaining drop of alcohol into my throat, I happened to have noticed some movement-violent movement-with my peripheral vision on my right. I could clearly see the girl being yelled at by the guy because she refused to buy him a drink or so. The men's voices were so loud but I tried to ignore them, after all they're none of my business. But then it started to get physical when the young girl threw tantrums and scoffed about. One of the guys-the tallest one-was pissed off at her act and began to physically assault her. He started by grabbing her hair, urging her to stand up. Once the girl was standing up, he yelled and bossed her around before slapping her face and punching her gut. That's when I took action."_

Hubert noticed the commotion from the right side and tried to confront them. He started by tapping the man's shoulder and facing him.

"Dude if I were you, I'd put that fist down. I wouldn't want to get myself in a world of trouble." said Hubert calmly with his hands buried deep in his pockets. The man-introduced as Jaejoong-stepped forward and stared at Hubert, looking at him dead in the eye with a distance not so wide.

"But if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." Jaejoong placed his hand inside his pocket and gripped on his switchblade. He pulled it out and flipped it open in front of Hubert hwo looked at it with plain boredom and childishness. Jaejoong grabbed Hubert by his collar and threatened to cut his cheek by placing the switchblade near his face. Still, Hubert looked at it with sheer boredom. Jaejoong removed the knife from his cheek and kissed it. "Cause I know who I'm dealing with." Jaejoong turned his back on Hubert and smirked. He called on the girl and ordered on her once more. This, time slapping her and hitting her head. Hubert tried to get involved but Jaejoong was just too quick. Just when Hubert was about to hit him with his fist, Jaejoong ducked down and pushed the middle aged man. The brawl was just about to start and everyone was staring at them, waiting for one man to make his next move.

Hubert made the first move, he punched Jaejoong in the gut while Jaejoong reciprocated with a kick in the thigh and punch in the jaw. The two men were soon brawling and before they knew it, Jaejoong's gang along with other civilian bargoers were trying to separate the two men and stop the fight. But Jaejoong's too strong. Just when his group mates were trying to stop him, Jaejoong broke free from their grip and attacked Hubert, threatening him to . However, the sneaky little girl snuck up from behind and gave Jaejoong what wrestling fans would call as a low blow. The fight stopped, Jaejoong fell to his knees in defeat, embarrassment, and pain and the rest is history. Hubert couldn't thank the girl even more. With this, the other members took the girl and brought her to the men's bathroom. What they did here will soon be revealed in the next part of the story.

II.

Cries, yelps, screams, wails, moans. All this could be heard from the men's bathroom in the bar. These noises belong to no one but Bettie Jane Lewis, the young girl who was being beat up in the men's bathroom by five guys for what? Publicly humiliating their leader by giving him a low blow. For The Scarlet Muscle, public humiliation is not an option. Hubert heard the commotion once again and rushed to the bathroom to have the fight stopped. He beat Micky-one of the members-on the back, thus distracting him. Micky shoved Hubert aside and screamed at his face.

"None of your business, old man! Stay out of it!" Hubert continued to beat him up and once he was able to pick Micky up, he placed the boy closer to his face and spoke to him in between gritted teeth.

"Well I'll have you know, son that I am a cop and I could have you arrested for what you're doing." the other gang members continued to abuse Bettie Jane but Micky started to sweat in nervousness. "I know you…"muttered Micky. "I know you goddamn well. You're Hubert Gorman. The retired cop." the mere mention of retired cop made his eyes glint in anger, his blood boil in madness, his perspiration pour in intensity, and his mouth shake in resentment. He wanted to crush the man in his arms. But he couldn't…so he just threw him on the ground and began a bathroom fight with The Scarlet Muscle. Fists and feet flew everywhere, blood splashed everywhere and as the men wrestled, Hubert muttered in between arms, "Little girl, go home! Run away! It's not safe here!" Bettie Jane remained on her spot and watched the violence happen before her eyes. Hubert peered through once more and said, "I said run along. Go home, baby, you wouldn't wanna see this happen" Hurriedly, Bettie Jane ran off outside the bathroom, only to be picked up by Changmin. Micky, Jaejoong and the rest of The Scarlet Muscle slumped Hubert down the bathroom floor unconsciously with blood pouring down his mouth and his forehead. The Scarlet Muscle, along with their young servant, rushed outside the bar and into their scarlet red car.

III.

The Scarlet Muscle took Bettie Jane back into their loft and in there, they continued to yell at her and torture her for the humiliation she has caused them and her dire refusal to do her job which is to follow orders.

The Scarlet Muscle by the way is another Korean Mafia known for committing similarly heinous crimes as the KM13. Garland City by the way is swarming with Koreans, thus the prominence of Korean gangs and mobs. Similar crimes such as those of murder, theft, slavery (be it labor or sexual), drug dealing and the like but unlike the KM13, they prefer a king's life, thus they kidnap little girls and turn them into slaves. A clear example of this is Bettie Jane Wilson who wasn't kidnapped but sold by her dad to make extra bucks for their family. Sadly, her father's hopes of rising above poverty never came true as the young girl never came back. Why didn't she come back? Because her dad was expecting money. And didn't she have money? Of course she didn't. The Scarlet Muscle made her work for long, hard hours with no pay and just tears, sweat, and blood. How painful is that?

In the bedroom where Jaejoong took Bettie Jane to assault and take advantage of her, screams could still be heard. Aside from laying his hands on the beautiful young lass, he took out his switchblade and scratched her face whenever she retaliated. Bettie Jane, however, tried in vain to still fight back and hopefully save herself. To no avail, Jaejoong got the best of her. Jaejoong beat her until she's bruised and cut. Bettie Jane was crying and begging Jaejoong to stop but the vicious gang leader wasn't just about ready to. Getting up from the floor and unbuckling his belt, he coiled the ends around his fingers and proceeded to whip Bettie Jane, leaving red marks on her skin. Bettie wasn't able to do anything but scream and yelp in pain.

"That's what you get for defying the orders of authority!" spat Jaejoong. His sweat and saliva was showering the place. With a pull on her hair, he lifted and sent Bettie Jane outside the door, literally throwing her and making her scramble on the floor. It was on that day that Jaejoong formally fired the girl and sent her packing. The moment Bettie Jane heard the words "you're fired", she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Is this a happy goodbye for her? True to what she was told, as so that she would not be accused of defying orders, she hurriedly stood up, despite sustaining some head-hits courtesy of Jaejoong and packed her things. She could feel her heart racing faster and faster by the minute and by the second. Bettie Jane stood up from where she was and ran towards the door. As if his rape wasn't enough, Jaejoong still gave her a gut jab along the way before opening the door and pushing her out. He locked the door and left the young girl to walk in the pouring rain at night all on her own.

Bettie Jane started her journey from The Scarlet Muscle's loft to home…where she belongs. With her backpack on her back and her heart heavy, feeling as if the world's on her shoulders, Bettie Jane prodded on the dark, cold streets, looking left and right for any signs of her home. Sadly, home is far from where she is.

Coincidentally, Hubert Gorman was driving along the road that she was walking on. Recognizing the girl from the bar earlier that night, he didn't want to miss the chance to strike a conversation with her so he pulled over and tried to ask her if she needed or wanted a ride.

"I see you're lost." he muttered in his cool, dark, baritone voice. "Can I offer you a lift?" he asked with unusual kindness in his voice. Bettie Jane recognized the voice and the face once she spun around. The car took its time to slow down before Bettie Jane stopped walking. She was still somewhat hesitant but judging by her current state, looks like she could use a ride. "Alright. But where are you going? I want to go home now." Hubert smiled and pushed the door open for her. "It's an awful late. You just tell me where your house is tomorrow and I'll bring you there. But until then, you just stay with me. I know a place where we can stay". Not bearing any malicious thoughts, Bettie Jane obliged and got inside the car. Hubert locked the door and they sped off. 'So who are you and where are you from?" Bettie Jane looked eerily at the mysterious stranger who beamed down at her and tried to save her life earlier that night. She didn't know whether to trust him or not. "I'm Bettie Jane Lewis. I'm from just around this city. Waldo Emerson Lane is where you can find my house to be exact. I've encountered you before. Just this night before I left actually. " Hubert's mysterious and shady exterior was shattered into a billion bits. He was recognized when he thought he seemed like air to her. Now he's sounding as if he's trying to impress her. "Yeah that's me." smirked a hopeless-looking Hubert. "Well don't be intimidated. They're nothing but a group of lost, lonely boys looking for someone small and pretty to bully around." Hubert snickered and said to himself, "The Scarlet Muscle…we've met once more." Bettie Jane looked at him and smiled.

"Who are you and what do you do?" asked the young girl, innocent curiosity showing in her bright blue-green eyes.

"I'm Hubert Gorman and I'm a retired cop. I've been married to a woman for 10 years then she divorced me. How about you? What do you do?" Hubert mocked the young girl's tone.

"I'm actually their servant. I was sold by my father and what I do is do things for them. Think of me as Cinderella." this made Hubert grin. A few wheel turns later, they're in front of the apartment. "We're here sweetheart. You can step down now."

Hubert and Bettie Jane stepped down the car and entered the house. Bettie, not having felt the homely feeling in a while, twirled around the small apartment like it was some whimsical wonderland. This made Hubert laugh even more. "Silly you! This is just a small apartment. Don't get too excited." Bettie Jane plopped down on the couch and sat like a child, swinging her legs back and forth. Hubert appeared from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate and his old polo. He handed the mug to Bettie Jane and wrapped the polo over her shoulders. This made Bettie Jane smile and Hubert more curious. He sat on the space next to her and began to strike a conversation with her.

"So your dad sold you to The Scarlet Muscle? How much were you worth?" Bettie sipped the hot chocolate with gusto despite sustaining minor tongue burns. "I was worth a lot." she said taking another sip from her mug. "A mighty lot at that, mister. You see, I wasn't worth a million, a thousand, a hundred or even a scent. But the mere fact that they took away my purity, my freedom, and my dignity, you could say that they bought me for a high price. Much higher than those bills they talk of." An uncomfortable silence reigned over them. Bettie Jane looked up at Hubert and finally spoke up. "I'm sorry for talking too much." muttered Bettie Jane. "I just want to express how I feel." Hubert smiled slightly. "It's nothing. You don't have to be sorry. I knew you were going to say it before you even opened your mouth." Bettie Jane giggled. "I love you." Now that's a bombshell. "Excuse me, what?!?" asked a confused Hubert. "I said I love you. Yes, you heard me right. I've been head over heels in love with you since you tried to save me earlier this night. You're the one I love Hubert…" Hubert felt a sudden rush of paleness and blood in his head. He could feel his brain being detached from its nerves and veins. He could feel his heart about to explode into tiny little bits with arteries and cholesterol bursting out. In short, Hubert was in shock. He didn't expect that a young girl whom he tried to rescue and now caring for would fall in love with him immediately. What the hell, he thought. She's just a young girl. At only 13 years old? Maybe she's just feeling a slight attraction or a crush as we would call it. But falling in love? Hubert wouldn't think so.

"Bettie, I want you to sleep. You see that room over there. You go over there and sleep. I don't want to hear any of your nonsense right now. I'm not in the mood for it." grumbled a grumpy Hubert. The mild mannered girl stood up from the couch and walked towards Hubert's bedroom. She brought with her the mug of hot chocolate which she took forever to finish and the polo that Hubert owned. Hubert trailed behind her and escorted her into his tiny bedroom. Bettie placed the mug atop a side table drawer and lay down on the bed. Hubert stood beside the bed and tucked her in with the blanket. Bettie looked at him with twinkling eyes that seem to say, 'I really love you, why don't you believe me?'. Hubert shook the thought off his mind and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're just tired. Go to sleep now. Go ahead, shut your eyes. You're just tired." Bettie Jane smiled sheepishly and shut her eyes. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she's in deep slumber.

Hubert went out of the room and sat on the torn and tattered couch. He contemplated things to himself and asked himself about what he's going to do with his life. He's fired, he's intoxicated, and now, he's at risk of being called a child molester since this child, namely Bettie Jane Lewis, whom he took home is madly in love with him and had just professed her love for him a while a go. Hubert couldn't help but pick up another can of beer in the fridge and gulp on it while the young girl sleeps. Suddenly, Hubert heard a cry from his bedroom. Knowing it was Bettie Jane, he dropped the beer can and rushed to her aid. Indeed she was crying. But he didn't know why. Hubert saw her, her eyes closed but tears running down them. Her face was pink and her eye bags were turning red. Hubert tried to wake her by yelling and yelling and shaking her until her eyes opened. Upon waking, Bettie Jane poured out more tears. Hubert embraced the girl and rubbed her back until she stopped.

"What happened to you? Did you have a bad dream?" asked Hubert with concern showing in his deep gray eyes. Bettie Jane couldn't help but throw herself at him once more. "I dreamt of them! I dreamt of them! They were going to kill me!" shrieked Bettie Jane. Hubert tried to calm her down once more and asked her who those people in her dream were. "The Scarlet Muscle. They're gonna hunt us down. They're gonna have you killed. They're gonna find me. They know I'm here." Hubert arched his left eyebrow and smirked. "'Fraid that ain't gonna happen, my dear. " said the retired cop. "I'm an ex cop. I'll take care of this." Bettie Jane sat down with her eyes fixated on the wall. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave this room anymore." she turned her sights on Hubert. "Hubert will you shelter me here for the rest of my life?! Please Hubert, please do it. I'm so terrified. I cannot even sleep well! How long have I been asleep?!" tears began to stream down her eyes as sheer randomness and slight insanity began to invade her mind. "You've been asleep for around 3 hours. Do you know what time it is?!" Bettie Jane clutched the blanket closer to her face like a little child. "No." she shook her head. "Well, it just happens to be one 'o clock in the morning. If you're not planning to get any sleep and if you're just planning to disturb me like you disturbed me last night this early morning, then I suggest you find your own place to stay and let me be the one to occupy that bed." Hubert demanded crankily. Bettie Jane bowed her head down in humiliation and desperation. She didn't know what to say or do next. "Oh yeah, and if you're wondering if you can stay here? The answer is no. I'm not letting some irritating bunny-voiced girl to live with me in this peaceful supposedly house of mine." this made Bettie Jane sulk even more. Her soft sobs made her shoulders shake and her body quiver. Hubert looked at the girl with sarcastic, evil eyes which mellowed down into sweet, caring eyes. "Alright. You can stay here for a week or so." Bettie Jane's dull face suddenly lit up and turned from pale white to rosy white. She crawled nearer to Hubert and embraced him. "Thank you." Hubert pulled away and talked to her seriously.

"Tell me the story of how you were sold by your father to The Scarlet Muscle." said Hubert.

"Oh well it goes like this. My father and I were experiencing real hardships. We had no money, no food, no shelter. We moved from apartment to apartment and dad had to work odd jobs just to get money. He then thought that he wouldn't be able to get enough money with just him doing all the work so he decided to make me work as a maid for another family. That's when he contacted the boss of the Scarlet Muscle, Larry Lee. Larry Lee agreed to hire me and promised my dad to send him my salary each time I earn something. Then I started to work for his sons, the Scarlet Muscle. However, it was far from what I expected…" Bettie Jane began to cry once more. Hubert held her hand and urged her to go on. "They would hurt me, punish me, torture me, take advantage of me and do all sorts of cruel things to me whenever I would do something wrong. Occasionally, whenever they feel like it, they'd just hurt me for no apparent reason." Hubert-who was absent mindedly staring at the window and pretending to be listening-suddenly snapped back into reality when he thought he heard something.

"Did you just say Larry Lee?" he asked in a trance. Bettie Jane nodded. "Yeah. Larry Lee. He's their boss and their dad."

"I arrested Larry Lee back in my prime. He was accused of child trafficking and had several accounts of child molestation and pedophilia. His sons followed in his footsteps several years later…" Hubert trembled. "But despite all this, that old man's a fuck of a fighter. He broke my neck several years back but I broke his ass. I broke his ass and sent it to jail." Bettie Jane's eyes widened with fear once more. "Actually, him and more. I had a lot of fresh catches during my prime. But the moment I was found out about…you know…I had a record of coming to work drunk, womanizing and the like…I was fired from the Police Squad and here I am, living on rents and doing odd jobs such as selling stuff in the morning." Hubert looked at her and bowed down once more. "Larry Lee was able to escape prison. He hunted for my house and once he was here, I was involved in a Herculean struggle with him. We brawled and wrestled around but when he pulled out his switchblade and stabbed my side, I was powerful no more despite having the upper hand during the earlier part of the match. However, with the help of my gun, I was able to slay him." She looked at him with fear drawn all over her face and her eyes. "Will they be able to find you?"

Hubert's answer?

IV.

A huge bang was heard on the front door. This made Bettie Jane more terrified thus making her embrace Hubert. Hubert in turn hugged the young girl and together they headed to the kitchen where Hubert's gun was hidden. He took it from the drawer and kept it in his pocket while embracing Bettie Jane. He headed for the door and leaned against it with his hand in his pocket clutching the gun. He was getting ready to fire the trigger at the door had it been the Scarlet Muscle knocking them down.

"Hey! Are you gonna open the door or are we gonna force ourselves in?!" yelled a voice from outside.

"Force yourself the fuck in if you can!" Hubert yelled back. He's trying to shush Bettie Jane who was sobbing like a faucet once more.

Another voice called in from outside, this time a different sounding one. "So you want us to bust our asses inside?!"

"Do so if you can!" yelled Hubert once more.

"Remember, you have something that's ours." yelled the other voice. This time, Hubert is positive that the Scarlet Muscle is indeed the ones knocking on their door.

"Who are you?!" he asked in deliberate ignorance.

"You know goddamn well who we are! You owe our father a lot!" Hubert is really positive that he's talking to the Scarlet Muscle.

"Try and bust in if you can!" he replied with the girl still in his arms. True to their words, the Scarlet Muscle suddenly broke into the house but were met by bullets and gunshots instead of a warm welcome. Hubert pushed the girl aside and told her to go lock herself inside her room. Bettie Jane hurriedly rushed to the door but Micky tripped her and grabbed her by the hair, threatening to

"We've been waiting for this all of our lives. You shamed our father. You took everything that meant everything to him!" yelled Changmin.

"You took away his pride, his glory, his all!" answered Xiah

"It's his passion, It's something he always wanted to accomplish, it'-" the bullet went throught Jaejoong's firm body, wounding him and weakening him.

"It's also his fault that he didn't teach his sons how to shut up!" Hubert blew the smoke off his gun. The other members readied themselves for battle. The men all brawled and wrestled just as Hubert and Larry did back in their day. Changmin and Xiah double teamed on the ex-cop but he still has some police action left in him. Hubert still knew how to throw a punch, kick about, and give a man one hell of a beating. With Jaejoong dead, Yunho, Changmin, and Xiah fought about with Hubert until they chased each other across the street. Micky took the girl and threw her at the backseat of their car before getting inside for a drive. He had something else in mind.

The fight was getting intense. Hubert got inside his car while the other boys got inside Yunho's car. Just like a movie, the two cars raced around the city with their respective drivers firing at one another. Hubert would occasionally look back and shoot the car, aiming for either the windshield or the wheels. The other car did the same to the latter however, since they're dealing with an ex-cop, it's not hard to tell who's dominating the chase. Unintentionally, Hubert remembered Bettie Jane. He recalled Micky pulling the girl and clutching, no choking her until she couldn't breathe. Realizing that Micky and Bettie Jane went ahead, he decided to just shoot the car up and look for the pretty girl. Finally, he found the car parked somewhere near a wasteland. Micky was standing near the wasteland with his strong arm wrapped around Bettie Jane's neck. Hubert saw all this and worriedly hurried. He stepped on the brakes and went down. Yunho's car followed sooner. Hubert was ready to face these men had it not been for Micky's objection.

"I have one more thing in mind." announced Micky Yoochun. "We're gonna make this bastard pay for what he has done to father." Micky clutched the girl even tighter. "Let's do it like this. How old is Bettie Jane Lewis?" Hubert furrowed his brows. "She's 13."

"13." Micky grinned. "She's a real beauty isn't she? I know you think so, too. You've been hiding her from us."

"What's your dirty plan?!" asked Hubert with that cold, icy voice.

"Dirty plan?! Ha! It's a fair plan you son of a bitch! Here's the deal. If you still want this beautiful little lady grow up to be a lovely young woman, I suggest you take that gun and shoot yourself in the head to end this meaningless life of yours and give chance to another."

Hubert's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"However, if you choose to be selfish and live up to your dying days, you know what'll happen to pretty Bettie Jane." Micky pulled out his gun and pointed it at Bettie Jane's head. Bettie Jane's cries became louder and louder. So loud it confused Hubert, prompting him to pull out his gun and hold it before his eyes.

"I'm making the wisest decision I've ever made." Hubert pointed the gun at his head and looked at Micky and the rest of the Scarlet Muscle in the eyes. He held it at this position until the boys were dazed and impatient.

"Just fucking shoot yourself already!" yelled Changmin. What they don't know is the Hubert's got another gun and he just happens to be clutching it right now. Counting one to five in his head, Hubert pulled out the gun and caught Micky off guard. He shot Micky's right hand, amputating him and dropping the gun, freeing Bettie Jane. He also shot and shot the other arm until it's laden with bullet holes. Bettie Jane collapsed to the ground but Hubert helped her up and tried to help her stand.

"Bettie Jane, are you alright?!" Bettie Jane was crying once more. Hubert scanned his gun and handed it over to the young girl. "Shoot 'em up, girl!" Bettie Jane stood up and with wobbly feet and straining arms, she stood with Hubert Gorman and together, they fired guns at the Scarlet Muscle who were firing at them as well. It wasn't soon before long, only Yunho was left.

Bettie Jane bravely for the first time stepped forward and confronted the abusive gang member. Yunho's legs were shaking like a newborn's.

"You know, life's like a boomerang." Bettie said reloading the gun. A look of beautiful maturity and redemption was on her face. "You throw it at someone, it comes back to you. That's the way it is with me, silly boy. You mess around with me, you'll be messed up in the end." Bettie Jane pointed the gun at him and just when she was about to shoot him, a long, shiny, silver sword came spinning from above, skewering Yunho's head, killing him for her. Bettie Jane's innocence returned to her face as she looked at Hubert and smiled at him.

"C'mon Hubert, let's go home."

Hubert smiled and chuckled. He and the young girl got inside the car and went to retire for the morning.


	5. Muse of Death

I.

There she goes, walking down the street again. She's always like that. Always alone, always walking…always dangerous. There she goes, walking down the cold damp road as she always does. Stalking, watching, guarding. She's watching you, stalking you like you're her prey. And when you're caught, there's no telling what she can do.

There goes Katharine Woolf. The petite school girl with a passion for aggression. She goes around town wearing her dingy schoolgirl uniform which was smeared with blood and viscera. Why, it looks freshly smeared right now. Looks like Katharine just came from a vicious killing. As she was walking down the street, just as she always does, the cellphone in her navy blue schoolgirl jacket went ringing loudly. Hurriedly yet silently, she picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Whataya want?!" she asked with annoyance and sarcasm. The man from the other line leveled her sarcasm with an equally sarcastic reply.

"Well whataya think I want from you?! I want you to kill this group of criminals, that's what."

"Who the fuck is it?!" she asked in annoyance.

"Will you stop being such a sour ass?" the boss seriously demanded. "You're getting paid for doing what you're doing and you're being such an ass. If it weren't for me employing you, you wouldn't have food on your fucking table right now."

Katharine rolled her eyes and replied, "Quit your drama Mr. Frampton. I'll do it. But before I do, please DO tell me who they are."

"The Five Treasure Jewels. " replied Mr. Frampton with a stern, serious, somehow angry voice. "Another one of those Korean mobs which terrorize our city. As if the Dong Tong gang and their junior successors aren't enough! Here comes another! Son of a bitch! Mother of God! When will all this shit end?!"

"Snap out of it Frampton, you're acting like a wimp. I'll get these men. You'd just have to tell me where they are."

"You idiot girl! That's the problem! I don't know where they are. You have to be on the lookout."

"Yeah." Katharine said boringly. "I'll take care of this. Now stop disturbing me, you son of a bitch." Katharine hang up. Mr. Frampton looked at his phone and put it away.

Before everything, who is Katharine Woolf? Well let's just say that she's an assassin of 16. And at 16, you can say that she has done a fairly or perhaps an extremely good job at slaying and brutalizing her enemies. She may have antagonistic traits such as sarcasm, rudeness, violence, sadism, brutality and the like but the young defender of the city has more of a reason to be hailed as a heroine. For the past 15 years she's been doing this, she's been out to bring gruesome justice to the oppressed by brutally killing and occasionally mutilating them.

This mission may seem so ordinary but then, Katharine Woolf recalled the Five Treasure Jewels. Who are they? They seem to ring a bell in her mind but somehow she can't remember them.

"_Five Treasure Jewels. Who are they? I can't seem to recall them but they sound familiar. Sounds like one of those names my mother would mention when she was telling stories and I was absentmindedly sitting there pretending to be listening. Whoever they are, for as long as they fucked around with this city, my city, they're gonna be fucking around with someone they'll regret to have met." _

The Five Treasure Jewels have a secret to hide from the brutal girl, though. This secret will be revealed in the later parts of this chapter. In the meantime, let us focus on this one girl's mission to stop crime and cut it in the throat along the way . Katharine was walking along the crooked roads of the inner part of Garland City. The streets were messy, trashy and crooked. With everything from liquor spills to drug remnants to dog shit, you can tell that the street isn't in order. However, Katharine's mind was set and hell bent on killing the Five Treasure Jewels. In her mind, she summed up the artillery that she's gonna be using.

"_Weaponry. It's every warrior's best friend. As for me, weaponry means the world to me. For this mission, I have my usual weapons ready. Three guns, two arrows, five knives. Sometimes, I feel as if weapons are of no use if you don't know how to strategize your fight. Oftentimes, fights or battles are won not because of the expensive or beautiful arms used by the fighter but by the way she carefully plans, analyzes, and executes the match."_

Katharine continued walking down the street, observing any nook and cranny just to see whether there is a criminal hiding behind those big, tall walls waiting to victimize another innocent citizen. Not on Katharine's watch. When she's around, blood's sure to pour. And she was right at that. Somewhere down that road, there was trouble brewing. Just by the sound of it you can tell. A man was being beaten up by a group of young boys hungry for some blood, money, and nighttime fun. But Katharine's kind of fun was different. While the boys were busy bullying and torturing the victim, Katharine crept slowly behind the wall. Since she's relatively quiet, hiding wouldn't be a problem for her. She rushed to the side and leaned lightly on the brick wall, watching the kid undergo a painful and bloody ordeal all for his money.

"_Bastards. They'll know what to get but they don't know what they'll get. They should just wait and see. Those boys shouldn't be playing with fire too much didn't their mothers tell them?! Danger is everywhere and one just took the form of a 5 foot tall, brutal powerhouse of a schoolgirl. I watch them closely as they have no clue of my presence or existence. One big guy nearly killed the small boy by beating him and threatening him with the knife and the gun. They've seen violence. They've been violent. Wait till they feel violence. "_

Just when the gang was about to kill the young boy, a flying fan blade shot from behind the wall, decapitating the gang leader. The other gang members whipped around in shock and upon this, they left the young boy's body. And as the gang stood there watching in the dark, a small image emerged from the shadows. That shadow just happens to be the young assassin Katharine Woolf herself. The Muse of Death, as she would refer to herself as, stepped forward but was immediately challenged by the remaining group of guys. The first guy charged at her but the swift and sure Katharine shot him several times, guaranteeing him his demise. The next three rushed over to her side, surrounding her. Katharine gave them an irritated look as she pulled out three more knives from her pocket and threw them at the men, stabbing them at the heart before finally pulling out her pistols to seal the deal. She blew the smoke off her gun afterwards. When she was sure that they were all dead, she helped the boy up and walked him home. However, there was more to this boy than what Katharine expected.

II.

Katharine and the young boy walked side by side. The boy's face was pale and kept looking at Katharine with eyes that want to tell her something.

"You must be Katharine Woolf." said the young boy. Katharine's gleaming eyes stared at him in the coldest manner possible. The boy's eyes widened in turn, with fear and intimidation. "Yes." answered a straight faced Katharine. "I am her. Why is it that you ask?" The young boy mumbled to himself and turned to Katharine once more and swiftly turned his attention to the ground. "Because I came here to ask for your help. I know you're one of the mightiest and most feared brutal assassins around. I really need your help." Katharine stared at the boy and asked what the problem is.

"Well, it's like this. There's this group called the 5 Treasure Jewels. It just so happens that my parents have been spying on them and thus found out the heinousness of their acts. So my parents sent out information about their whereabouts and crimes, causing them to kidnap my parents, torture them, then behead them." tears of anger started to flow down the boy's eyes, making Katharine flash a sharp eye at him. "Go on. Dry those tears." she muttered in a robotic tone." So the 5 treasure jewels killed my parents and warned me that if I told anyone about this, I'll be next." Katharine smirked a reassuring smirk.

"You can tell me anything. Leave the action to me." The boy smiled suddenly. "I do know these boys. I recalled them just recently. In fact, my family has a problem with their family, leaving them no choice but take out revenge on them by means of killing them and torturing them the same way they did to your family. However, I'm certain I'll be able to do something about it. " Katharine walked ahead of him, making the boy run after her to walk by her side.

"What'll you do?!" asked the little boy.

"First, I'll tell you my story." Katharine said. "It was back then, not so long ago, when the Five Treasure Jewels had a brutal warring with my parents over some reason. However, since those guys are really violent ones, they took advantage of my parents and killed them. I was still a baby then so when I grew up, my relatives told me the story of this and from then on, I bore a really strong grudge against that group and ever since that day, I swore that I would find them and slay them eventually one day." Katharine looked at the boy and smiled. "Good thing you came up to me and brought it up. Today's our lucky day." The young boy smiled back in return. "Oh yeah, do you by chance know where they are right now?" The young boy's eyes widened. "Yes. I do know where they are. They have always been in their warehouse. It's their meeting place, their headquarters, nearly their home. Had they not made enough money from murders and robbery they wouldn't be able to buy their own houses and would be living off the cement of that warehouse." Katharine's eyes glinted and looked back down. "I'm Katharine Woolf. What's your name?" The young boy looked at her once more.

"Hi Katharine. My name is Samuel Woolf-Egbert. I'm your distant cousin."

These words sent shockwaves across Katharine's brain cells. She's a relative of the boy she's walking with all this time and it's only now that she knew. This made the intensity of the fight even hotter.

III.

Five young men. Five different walks of life. Five different strategies. One goal. To cause chaos and to earn riches. These five young men have been on this mission ever since their group was formed and quite frankly, for men as young as they are, they aren't doing a sloppy job either. For boys aged 7-21 years old, terrorism is something that is rarely listed in a juvenile delinquent's resume but if you're the Five Treasure Jewels, terrorism is just the cherry on a sundae.

Like a miniature, youthful version of the KM13, The Five Treasure Jewels is a group of young boys, aged around 16 to 20 years old who seem to be enjoying the benefits of being underage . Despite other members being jailed, most of the young 'uns continue to wreck havoc around the city. Just as before. Here are the members. First off, the mastermind of all evil, the leader of the pack, Lee Hong Ki. Lee Hong Ki is the one who just happens to be taking advantage of his youth and freedom, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to land a spot in jail if he does these things, rather just in a juvenile camp. That is, if they'd be able to catch him. Second, the man seated on Hong Ki's left, Choi Jong Hoon. He-along with the other members-is just there to follow orders and make sure that their leader or king is safe. On Hong Ki's right side is his right hand man, Lee Jae Jin. Lee Jae Jin is in charge of making sure that everything goes right for Hong Ki and is the secretary of the group. Song Seung Hyun and Choi Min Hwan are just a couple of guys who do probably the same things as Lee Jae Jin and Choi Jong Hoon. Together, they cause chaos and wreck havoc across Garland City.

These men aren't of the same standing in life. Hong Ki and Min Hwan were born to rich families while the other three were either from middle class or lower class families. However, since they all have a common goal, that common goal unites them. Being children of abusive and negligent parents, anger and rejection was built up inside their minds, forcing them to release their hate or express their disdain for the world by means of these crimes.

These boys have never been caught. But since Katharine Woolf's parents were spies for a secret agency, they listened and watched in on them. Since these boys perform things…well, in a discreet and gentlemanly way just like their predecessors, the KM13, it's such a shame that they were caught dealing drugs and stealing. The parent spies told the agency and the agency reported it, causing the boys to get arrested and thrown into juvenile camp for the first time. After serving hard time, their angst was multiplied by 10 and they came back angrier than ever. Not satisfied with their release, the Five Treasure Jewels hunted the spies down and murdered them in their own home, with their daughter Katharine watching from behind the door. This ignited the fighter flame in the young girl, thus turning her into an assassin to avenge her parents' soul and to continue what they have started.

They had another case, this time with Samuel Egbert's family. Sam's family had a terrible fight with the FTJ, thus leading to murder. The murder was so gruesome that it doesn't even parallel the depth of the argument, which was pretty shallow. The FTJ even warned little Sammy that if he told anyone about this, his life will be next. That's why little Sammy run away and ran into Katharine. Only to find out that they were distant relatives.

Well not only were their relatives running into them, their ancestors-namely the Lees from Hong Ki's side-always had a nasty fight with the Woolfs, the Woolfs always coming out as victors and later on victims. From then on, the Lees vowed that they would annihilate every single relative of the Woolfs which they first encountered.

"BLAST IT!" grunted Hong Ki while pounding his fists on the table. "Blast these fellows who have caused us grief. Blast it!" Jong Hoon and Jae Jin tried to calm the leader down.

"Hong Ki, calm down. It's alright." said Jong Hoon. Hong Ki looked at him with angry eyes and said, "Calm down? We're already being hunted with an arrest warrant that could cause the ultimate downfall of our operations and our group and now you're telling me to calm down?! Well I suggest you calm your mouth down and shut up!" Jong Hoon backed away slowly.

"You know what." said the leader while rubbing his chin. "I'm in the mood for a little violence. Just a little, you know."

"Boss, we're gonna get busted-" Min Hwan tried to butt in.

"I don't care if we're gonna get busted. I have guns. I have weapons. I have you! If I have you, I can just shoot that bastard straight up his mouth and shit down his neck!" Hong Ki yelled in full force, with the veins in his neck stretching. "Now shut the fuck up and get ready. We're gonna make some noise." The rest of the members along with Hong Ki readied and armed themselves for a night of killing, drinking, fucking, and the like. Yes, being young only comes once in lifetime. So while you're still a young gun, make the most of it. Thrill. Kill. The FTJ rode on their Maseratis and set off for the night.

IV.

Katharine and Samuel were still talking when they felt a gush of hot, polluted wind behind them. Samuel couldn't help but look back from time to time but Katharine remained composed and silent. Trauma from witnessing a murder made her silent but trauma made her a vicious and equally potent competitor. Samuel was looking back when he saw 5 motorcycles speeding behind them. It was the FT Jewels! He was in a near-panic state and was trying to warn Katharine but the brutal girl assassin remained calm as always. Gunshots were already being fired by the FT Jewels, making Samuel panic and clutch onto Katharine's skirt. Katharine shoved the boy aside and stood in the middle of the street. The five boys began to circle around them. Samuel was still hiding behind Katharine when the boys were about to shoot them.

"Ah!" said Hong Ki with delight. "Giving up easily now, eh? Well, you just made our job easier." Katharine just stared at him with glinting snake eyes. "By the way, you must be Katharine Woolf, am I right? Aish! Your parents were such a burden to us. At a young age we were jailed because of them. We lost our freedom because of them. We lost our dignity because of them." When Katharine heard her parents being mentioned, she grasped her bayonet gun very, very tightly with her finger on the trigger. Min Hwan continued for Hong Ki. "And you grew up to follow in their shameful footsteps. Look at you." he continued to mock her. "Dressed up like that with armory all over your body. You think a small girl like you could actually-" Min Hwan was cut off by the bayonet which stabbed him in the throat. As if Katharine wasn't done, she pulled out her gun and shot his open mouth, leading to more blood. The FT Jewels members stepped down from their bikes and pulled out their weapons. Right now is war.

"Sammie…" Katharine called on the boy. "Get. Your. Gun." Samuel didn't know what and how to get a gun so he just pulled one out from Katharine's knee-high socks. "Got it!" said the young boy. Katharine's only affiliate just happens to be a cowardly little boy. How great.

The remaining four members of FT Jewels positioned around them, The petite fighter wasn't in the mood to use weapons and saved the artillery for her accomplice's use. Instead, she fought them physically, but they still used their guns to their advantage. Luckily, Katharine was flexible enough to bend over and crouch down as quickly as she could in order to avoid getting shot. In fact, she was so quick that she even blocked a bullet with another bullet. Quick minded lady.

"Sammie, you're gonna have to help me annihilate these guys." Katharine commanded softly. "I gave you a gun and you're gonna use that gun." Samuel shakily pulled the gun out and tried to lift it but it was too heavy.

"Hurry up, Sammie!!!" yelled Katharine while she was busy in physical combat with the four members. Sensing that the young boy was having trouble with the gun, she roundhouse kicked both Hong Ki and Jong Hoon, knocking them dead before elbowing Seung Hyun. She rushed over to Sammie's side and loaded the gun for him, shooting Hong Ki in the leg, but not nearly killing him. "Now all you have to do is pull the fucking trigger and you're good to go. Okay?!" Katharine stood up and pulled out the bayonet. Samuel positioned the gun beside his face just like in action movies. The duo is about go up against the four remaining members of the notorious juvenile gang.

And the intensity of the battle heats up. Katharine recalls all the pain and suffering that she knew her ancestors underwent from their ancestors and thought, this ain't gonna happen to me. I am the torch bearer of the Woolfs, the only remaining survivor. These thoughts flooded her mind as she charged Jong Hoon and Seung Hyun with her bayonets. The two men tried to fight back but got stabbed and shot with the sharp-end gun. Their bodies lay lifeless on the ground as Katharine now freely assisted the young boy in killing them.

Jae Jin and leader Hong Ki were the only ones left. This now turned into an epic battle of the duos. Hong Ki and Katharine stared at each other, with fierce eye contact. Katharine could feel the intensity and the desire burning in her eyes and she's sure Hong Ki can feel it too. Hong Ki stepped forward, Katharine advanced and pulled out her sword. Hong Ki pulled out his own sword which he has been hiding all this time.

"For power." muttered the young man. "For notoriety. For glory."

"For honor." said Katharine while the two made their rounds. "For pride. For my family." The two drew their swords and began their sword fight. Hong Ki advanced a bit and was the first to nearly hit Katharine with the swing of his sword but luckily, she was able to counter by blocking it with her own sword. The two continued to duel until Samuel was nearly shot by Jae Jin. Luckily, the young boy knelt down and swept over, having been able to shoot the man in the leg. It didn't kill him but it brought him severe pain.

"Blasted little boy!" yelled Jae Jin. Samuel taunted him and ran to Katharine who was dueling with Hong Ki at that time. He tugged her sleeve and begged her to help him fight Jae Jin but Katharine told him off.

"I'm busy here. Go use that gun I gave you!" Katharine was about to stab the samurai sword into Hong Ki's heart when the kid really got into her brain. She dropped the sword and ducked down to sweep Hong Ki off his feet, making him land on his butt. She swiftly snatched the handgun from the boy's little fingers and shot Jae Jin who was fast approaching them. With Jae Jin dead, Katharine stood tall and proud while looking at a fallen Hong Ki, the handgun still in her hand.

"It doesn't matter what you do…you can shoot me right now. Go ahead little dame. Pull that goddamn trigger. Let's not forget that we were still ahead of your family by-" Katharine indeed pulled the trigger with a blank look on her face. Samuel sat there watching in fear. He backed off a bit and stood up. When Katharine was sure that Hong Ki and the other FT Jewels members were dead, she stood by Samuel and watched her masterpiece.

"For all the pain they put my ancestors through…" Katharine said while slowly removing her backpack, opening it and reaching for a rope. She dropped the backpack on the ground. "They deserve to be put into even more agony. Samuel, help me get the bodies." Samuel's face cringed and crumpled but he still tried to ask her, "Katharine, what are you going to do?" Katharine spun around and gave him a cold stare. "I'm going to do something you've never seen before…this is for our ancestors, Samuel." Katharine walked towards the dead bodies and kicked them aside. With superhuman strength, Katharine lifted three bodies, Min Hwan, Jae Jin, and Seung Hyun on her shoulders. For a small girl, she certainly is Herculean. She laid the bodies on the ground and using the ropes she took out from her bag, she formed three lasso like ropes and tied the looped end on the 3 men's feet. Samuel began to back away but knew that he was supposed to stay. Katharine felt that Samuel wasn't moving so she snapped her head around and ordered him to move. Samuel got up on his feet and dragged Hong Ki and Jong Hoon's bodies. Similarly, Katharine made the lasso ropes and tied them around Hong Ki and Jong Hoon's feet. The rain began to pour and the lightning strikes. With a gloomy background, Katharine lifted the bodies via the ropes and tied them on the tree branch. Katharine pulled out her katana sword and prepared herself for what she calls 'the final slay'.

"Katharine! What are you doing?! Are you insane?!" Samuel yelled in the pouring rain. Wet hair, wet clothes, and drained blood, Katharine looked at him and snarled. Part of him was convinced that she is going insane. "This is for glory, Samuel. Revenge and glory." Samuel backed away as he watched Katharine about to dismember the juvenile kkangpae. With a mighty swing of her sword, she decapitated all five members who were hanging upside down on the tree. Their heads rolled down but their headless bodies remained hanging. Katharine smirked and smiled at her work before picking up her backpack and walking away. Samuel ran after her but she turned around and told him swiftly.

"We've got it, Sammie. We've finally avenged our ancestors. Their bloodline stops there. Ours goes on." with another sarcastic smirk, Katharine sped and agilely climbed atop the buildings, leaving Samuel alone in the rainy street. The vicious schoolgirl now turned into a running silhouette about to strike whenever, wherever, however.


	6. Siren's Cry

I.

Shoshanna Lee Everett walked out of the night club again. Wearing her red beret, her lacy black gown and her doll shoes, she was storming out of the night club with black tears in her eyes due to mascara and only $50 in her wallet. Shoshanna has never felt this bad. But why does Shoshanna feel bad anyways? Well aside from the fact that her salary is relatively lower than her previous days, her husband totally humiliated her in front of the entire dance team, the entire band, and the entire bar. What did he say? Apparently, he called her a whore and a flirt for just talking sweetly to her cello player. Not only that, he doused her in beer and left her soaking wet for the rest of the night.

As a matter of fact, Shoshanna shouldn't really be crying about this crap anymore. To tell you the truth, Shoshanna Everett - born Shoshanna Lee- is a beautiful, siren-voiced 30 year old woman who has been employed as one of Shady Lady's bar singers ever since she was 19. And she was 19 when she first married wealthy heir Benjamin Everett who was 30 years old at that time. Imagine their 11 year age difference! Like every marriage, the first few years of their bondage to one another was sweet. They were really inseparable. However, the later years turned sour. Benjamin was once a clean guy but too much money and too much drugs got the best of him. Because of his vices, the once decent Benjamin now turned into an irritable son of a bitch who was pissed and everything and everyone to the point that he started to abuse his wife for shallow or sometimes no apparent reason. Whenever he's high, he beats Shoshanna to a nearly bloody pulp. As previously mentioned, he lays his hands on his wife for shallow or no apparent reasons. Shallow reasons being if she wasn't able to buy him liquor or if she would talk to other men. Benjamin is a really jealous guy. It doesn't take much to turn him green with envy, especially when it comes to men richer and more handsome than him. Living up to his jerk reputation, Benjamin would often scold his wife in front of her friends, her workmates, or plainly in front of more than one person, severely embarrassing the young woman. What does Shoshanna do? Well being the martyr wife who loved her husband with all her heart, she just cries at night till she falls asleep and when she wakes up, her head's all spun around. Sometimes, in order to forget about her worries but this doesn't offer much help either. Whenever she drinks at night, she would only buzz her head or wake up with a sour breath. Drinking never did her any good. And so did marrying Benjamin Everett.

Thoughts were running deep into Shoshanna's mind as she was driving her Convertible down the road. The thoughts were so deep she could feel her heart sinking in and her tears flowing down once more.

"_It happened again. Different place, different time, same thing. Benjamin Everett humiliates me in front of other people once more. It's nothing new, actually. It's something that's been happening to me for as long as I can remember. Ever since I tied the knot with this brute, misfortunes have been following me. There isn't a single night in this entire 11 year marriage of ours wherein I didn't go home humiliated and didn't go to bed without a bruise on my body. It isn't the first time this has happened to me. In fact, it has happened many more times, much more than what I can count. Ben never chose a particular time he'd just beat me up whenever he feels like it. And now that I'm home, I'll be expecting more."_

Shoshanna parked her car in front of their million dollar home, the fountain still spewing the dirty, stagnant water. Out of slight tipsiness and major depression, Shoshanna nearly collapsed and dived into the fountain. Luckily, she was sober enough to stand up and drag herself all the way to the doorstep. Total weakness partly attributed to 11 years of being battered, the stress of being a bar singer having to bust your voice out for hours and because of the fact that her drunk escapades were winning her over. Shoshanna fainted at her doorstep. The very same night, Shoshanna regained consciousness and looked around to check if her bastard husband was home. Gladly, he still isn't home and Shoshanna accepted the fact that she hasn't been sleeping for long. She reached for the key in her pocket and recalled the order Benjamin gave her which is to wait up for him. Her tired body couldn't take it any longer that the moment she got inside, she lay down on the couch so as to anticipate her husband's return. Unfortunately and as expected, she fell asleep again on the sofa and was ultimately unable to wait for her husband. Someone's gonna receive a beating tonight.

Benjamin was able to go home at around 3:00 am. When he reached the front door, he tried pulling it but it was locked He then reached for the spare keys under the mat while cursing at his wife out loud.

"Damn that bitch!" he said while twisting the key. "I gave her the keys, what did she do?!" Benjamin continued to grunt and more so nearly yelled when he saw his wife asleep on the couch. "Someone's gonna be sleeping in hell tonight." Benjamin said. Slowly and silently, he crept to the living room and watched his wife breathing silently on the couch. Benjamin could feel his teeth breaking into bits because of gritting. He could kill his wife if he wanted to, but then again, he'd lose his punching bag.

"Damn you bitch!" he said silently but drunkenly. He then grabbed her slowly by the hair before yanking her down the couch, waking her and screaming a bloodcurdling yell. Shoshanna was shocked and afraid. She could see her husband's wrathful face above her, ready to hurt her any minute. Shoshanna stood up and tried to cower away from the intoxicated Benjamin. He was pounding away at her as she tried in vain to stand up and rush to the stairs where she ran all the way up, sustaining some trips and falls. Benjamin ran after her and as she hurried upstairs, he just stared at her from the bottom part of the staircase before going up himself and chasing after her. Shoshanna rushed to their room and just as Benjamin was about to grab another strand of her hair, Shoshanna shut the door and trapped one of his fingers, cutting it and making it roll on the floor. Benjamin was yelping madly in pain and banging the door with his left hand. Shoshanna locked the door and leaned on it, crying and moaning silently to herself. Once again, her husband has done it. He has accomplished the task of making her life so damn difficult.

Benjamin continued to bang the door, waiting for Shoshanna to open it but received no reply. He thought Shoshanna fell asleep once more so he decided to wake her up.

"Hey! Hey you in there! Fuck you for cutting my finger! Now I'm bleeding like an idiot! Listen to me bitch, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Shoshanna-who was actually awake-sat up and listened to what her husband has to say. "The easy way is, you let me inside the room, my room, and we can talk things out. The hard way is, you can play stubborn all night long if you want, just make sure to ready yourself when a bullet comes crashing through that door and into your body." This scared Shoshanna but didn't prompt her to open the door immediately. Then, for the first time in her entire life, the martyr wife stood up and spoke for herself.

"So be it, you bastard! You know what, you can stand there all night long and weep about your amputated finger but there is no way I'm letting you inside this room! Go ahead, fire your gun. We all know that judgment always comes in the end. You'd be sorry."

Benjamin cocked his eyebrow and leaned towards the locked door. "I'd be sorry? Bitch, you still owe me my money when I'm gone you'll be more sorry. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be living the comfortable life you're living right now."

Shoshanna lunged back at the door and banged it. "SORRY?!?" she yelled. "I've been putting up with your bullshit for 11 years, Benjamin Everett! I've put up with shit such as me finding out that you went on a womanizing spree one evening, putting up with shit such as you going home drunk most if not every night! And putting up with the fact that a decent person like me married such an ill-mannered and ill-educated son of a bitch who beats me up every single time he's drunk and oftentimes, I would be innocent. I'm sorry? Well I have no regrets, Ben! If there's someone here who should be sorry, it's you, you heartless brute!"

Benjamin cackled from outside. "I can tell you're having a bad day. Why don't you sleep for a while." he playfully suggested while loading his gun.

"No thank you." said Shoshanna. "I'd rather stay awake." She sat on the bed and played with her hair. Benjamin felt sour, bitter, and bland. The tastes of defeat. He went downstairs and poured a few drinks into a small shot glass then drank it. He wasn't content and had to get a few more drinks. Once again, Ben Everett was drunk. Out of sheer drunkenness, Benjamin collapsed on the floor and spent the night in the kitchen.

Though Shoshanna wouldn't admit it to herself, she loved Benjamin Everett with all her heart. In fact, she doesn't care whether he's a heartless brute. She loves him and she's optimistic about the fact that some part of him still loves her too. Benjamin always made her happy. Just staring at him was enough to make her smile. However, Benjamin just didn't share her ideals. It seemed -and maybe really is- as if Benjamin only married the beautiful Shoshanna just so that he could show off to his friends that he isn't a bachelor anymore. Plus, with Shoshanna's meek personality, he can order her around and make her do whatever it is he wants her to do. She's just for show.

Shoshanna fell asleep that night. Both of them fell asleep at the same time, actually with Shoshanna sleeping on the bed in the bedroom and Benjamin falling asleep on the kitchen floor.

II.

"SHIT!" yelled the young man from inside his room. He was busy talking to someone on the phone and was quite surprised from what he was hearing.

"You want me to what?!" asked the young man. "Leeteuk, please repeat what you just said?!" The boy seems to be talking to Leeteuk on the other line. Leeteuk, as you may recall, is the leader of the Kkangpae Michyeosseo 13 or the KM13.

"Yes. Henry, you know you're my favorite hitman. You've got everything coming for you. You're handsome, you're smart, you're swift, you're a born leader. Trust me on this, Henry. You'll make it good."

"Leeteuk!" whined the boy named Henry. "Leeteuk, I'm not really in the mood to kill someone right now. Plus, I don't wanna do it alone! I've got no one to put the blame on."

Leeteuk was starting to get impatient. "Alright. I'm pairing you up with Zhou Mi. You two will work together on this joint mission. Fair enough?"

Henry smirked and nodded. "Whatever you say. You're the boss."

"Perfect." Leeteuk said while grinning. He then turned to Stacy whom he was caressing.

Henry Lau. 19 years old. Fair. Chinese. Deadly. This young man is just one of the KM13's several henchmen. This young boy is exceptionally blessed with a high IQ of 140, a talent in playing the violin, and skills in killing people, making him a favorite of the KM13 despite his young age. Henry's an undercover assassin. He's a normal schoolboy by day but when nighttime drips down, he goes by the name of Arthur Doe. Oftentimes, when he slays the targets, he wears a very good disguise, a disguise that's so good even Leeteuk wouldn't be able to tell it's him. In this particular mission, he will be aided by Zhou Mi, another one of the KM13's henchmen yet not a real favorite. He only comes in 5th. Zhou Mi, unlike Henry, is quite submissive and awkward. He has a hard time following instructions and executing operations thus making him the least favorite hitman.

For this particular reason, Leeteuk instructed them to go to the house of the Everetts-namely Benjamin and Shoshanna-and murder the wealthy man of the house. Why is that? We'll find out later.

Henry and Zhou Mi met up at Henry's house to discuss the plan. Zhou Mi tried listening to Henry but was too absent minded and distracted by the things around him to actually pay attention. Henry snapped his fingers in front of them several times. Zhou Mi snapped back into reality and paid more attention.

"Yeah?" Zhou Mi asked sleepily. Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance and told him, "Try paying more attention, can you?" Zhou Mi shook his head and sat up straight. He listened (or tried to listen) as Henry narrated the plan to him. When he was done, Zhou Mi nodded in affirmation. The two headed to Henry's rented car to go to the Everett's house and get things over with.

Upon reaching the Everett's house, the two men stared at the mansion in partial envy. It looked so divine from inside the car. It would be so good to trash! Henry and Zhou Mi stepped down at the same time and loaded their guns. They crossed the gate by climbing on top of it and sneakily creeping towards the door. Once they got to the doorstep, Henry tried twisting and turning the knob, but the door was locked, leaving them no choice but to bust into the door. At 3:00 am, they must be asleep by now. Zhou Mi and Henry used their guns to shoot down the door. They stepped in and walked slowly inside, trying to look for Benjamin Everett. They need not look further. They found Benjamin Everett lying drunk on the kitchen floor, bathing in a pool of liquor. Henry cackled at the sight of this.

"Poor old man. Had too much to drink?" Henry muttered under his breath. "Ha! Zhou Mi! Get over here!" Zhou Mi walked over to Henry's side and pointed his gun at the man of the house. "On the count of three, Zee. One, two, three!" Henry and Zhou Mi fired their guns at the man's body, killing him in an instant. Once he was bathing in alcohol, now he's doused in blood. Henry and Zhou Mi left the house successful. The zooming of their car was the sound of victory.

III.

Shoshanna swore she heard something going on downstairs. The commotion was so loud that even for someone who has been asleep for so long, she would still be able to hear it. Curious, Shoshanna stood up and crept towards the door. She unlocked it and slowly opened it to check whether her crazed husband was still standing outside her room. Gladly, he isn't anymore. Shoshanna confidently walked outside of her room and down the stairs, rubbing her hands together. She went to check on her husband but was greeted by shock and dismay. She saw her husband's dead body bathing in his own blood on the kitchen floor. Benjamin Everett, her husband, died on the kitchen floor with a bottle of vodka still in his hands. This made Shoshanna scream in both anger, fright, and sadness. She was sad because her husband, whom she wholeheartedly loved, died a brutal and untimely death. Shoshanna knelt down and caressed her husband's face, in stupid and foolish hope that he'll come back and still be alive. There is no hope, obviously.

"_Damn you. Damn you, you son of a bitch! Whoever did this will pay a sore price. Nobody does this to my husband…nobody does this to my husband! Nobody…wait. What if they really think that nobody did this to my husband. What if they're thinking that I'm the one who did it to my husband. God, what'll happen? I'll be a wanted witch in this town. My face would be everywhere. Funny, yes it could happen. My face in wanted posters plastered all over the posts and walls of the city. Yes, it could happen. I've had a history of enduring physical and emotional abuse brought about by my husband. I also have a history of arguments with him so having me pointed out as the murderer because of these causes is not vague. My husband's a celebrated rich guy, it's impossible to not cover his death. They're probably searching for him now. Searching for me. I have to hide and get the fuck out of this place before shit gets worse." _

Teary-eyed, Shoshanna got up and slowly backed away from the scene of crime. She looked around her while pulling on the strands of her once beautifully curled brunette hair. She mumbled things to herself while laughing and crying incoherent words. Shoshanna moved away from the scene of the crime, going around and around in circles until she felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. After what seemed like endless hours spent crying on the floor, Shoshanna got up and walked eerily towards the bathroom. In the bathroom she looked at herself. Crazed, dazed, and confused, Shoshanna continued to pull her hair and scream at herself on the mirror. Noticing a bottle of hair dye standing near her perfumes, she took the bottle and shook it, placing a considerable amount of it on her palm before rubbing it on her hair, changing her brown locks into dark, black tresses. Once she was done, Shoshanna stared at her haunting reflection. The new face of a new woman. Not in her right mind, Shoshanna stepped out of the bathroom and creepily made her way outside of her house, braving the strong rains and vowing to never come back.

Outside of their home, Shoshanna began to walk around, lamenting her husband's name in tears and screams. Her dark mascara turned into black tears because of the rain. Shoshanna exited their house and freely roamed the city, loudly claiming her innocence. Every corner, every street, and every alley she passes by, she screams these words loudly.

"I love my husband. I didn't kill him. I love my husband. I didn't kill him." over and over, crazed and in dismay, Shoshanna screamed them over and over until the walking and screaming wore her down and forced her to submission. She found a small space near the trash cans along the alley and there she slept with her mind lost in a world of distraught and fear. It is a true testament that Shoshanna has never found peace. Shoshanna has never been happy.


	7. Lamentations of the Sullen

I.

Stacy Taylor remained on her seat, not moving not talking. She'd rather be silent during this point in her life. Leeteuk was there, circling around her while she stares at him with gleaming, glinting, angry eyes. But still, she refused to say a word, let alone open her mouth. Leeteuk continued to stare at her before pulling a chair and sitting in front of her.

"I used to be a lonely young man, you know." Leeteuk said with his hands on his face. "I used to obsess about you all night long, did you know that? You were the only thing that was on my mind during those times. I didn't eat, sleep, I nearly took my own life when your father shied you away from me. More so when your sister tried to take you from me. I never knew happiness without you, Stacy." Leeteuk began to sound depressed. Stacy didn't know whether to feel sympathy for the leader or to just plain laugh at him for being pathetic.

"You are a lonely guy." whispered Stacy. "A very, very, very lonely, lonely guy Leeteuk!" Leeteuk raised his head and stood up from his seat. He circled around Stacy who was still firmly placed on her chair, with nothing else moving but her eyeballs which were now red with drowsiness. She, however, refused to sleep and preferred to stay awake and alert. Leeteuk stopped at her back and caressed her hair. Stacy could feel the malevolent energy of Leeteuk's crawling on the strands of her hair and on her spine. "My child, I've loved you all along. But you've insulted me too much within the span of the night." Leeteuk's angry smirk grew. Stacy just watch in numbness, in fact she was too numb to even feel fear itself. She just stared at nothing. For the entire night, she's been through so much. Too much blood and too much tears left her with this numb sensation that she cannot feel anymore. "Are you testing my patience?" asked Leeteuk. Stacy just stared into open space and refused to respond, resulting in Leeteuk slapping her across the face. Stacy's hair was a bloody mess once again and as she looked up, Leeteuk's smirking face was just above her.

"Before you say something, know first who you're messing with!" he said in a sinister voice. Leeteuk snapped his finger and called for the other men. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, and Kangin appeared all of a sudden. They surrounded the girl and conveyed their messages with their leader.

"Boss, what are we to do?" asked a naïve Donghae.

"Torture me, you stupid fuck! Is that a question?" Stacy answered for Leeteuk. She was getting tired of sitting around and had to finally speak up for herself. Donghae turned to her and stood towering above her in an intimidating manner. He clenched his fists and pulled at Stacy's hair.

"You realize who you're talking to?" Donghae said to her face. Stacy just stared at him and once she's tired of his face, she spat in his eye, making Donghae back out in disgust.

"YOU PIG!" he yelled. "MEN! GET THIS GIRL, TIE HER UP AND WHIP HER TO DEATH! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS LITTLE BITCH AGAIN!" Donghae screamed. The rest of the boys ganged up on her and beat her up till she's in a deep sleep. Upon waking, Stacy found herself tied to a wooden post with her back bare. Leeteuk took out his bullwhip and proceeded with the flogging. Every strike sent blood pouring down her back, much worse than what she had previously endured. In addition, the other members bad mouthed her, burnt her back with cigarette butts, pulled her hair and the like. An innocent young lady once again forced to submission and to torture.

II.

Shoshanna continuously roamed the dark and damp streets, trying to hide from the cops. Wearing her lace dress and a messily-tied and black-dyed hair, Shoshanna went around crying and screaming, maintaining her innocence and denying a crime she never committed. While she was walking in the middle of the street, she sensed a car coming from right behind her. Even with this in mind, she didn't take time to move aside and let the car pass, almost making it seem as if it's a suicide mission. Luckily, just when the car was about to hit her and end her misery filled life, someone got up from behind, leapt and shoved her out of the way, making both of them roll on the other side of the street.

"SHIT MAN!" yelled the borderline-insane woman. The man just stood up from behind her and helped her up. Shoshanna refused and preferred to remain seated on the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" she was cussing about and didn't even care to look at the guy who saved her life.

"Would I let the only woman in my life whom I loved with all my heart die like that?" asked the gentle voice from above. Shoshanna whipped around and saw her lover, Kevin McArthur standing right above her. Shoshanna immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around the man who in turn hugged her.

"What the fuck are you doing so deranged here?" asked Kevin.

"Well, that's something I'm asking myself as well. I wonder what I'm doing here. What happened to me?" replied a confused Shoshanna. Kevin pushed some of the tangled and messy hair away from her face and touched her cheeks.

"How's life treating you?" he asked while doing so. Shoshanna looked past him and saw an incoming car.

"Let's move to the sidewalk and you shall know." Kevin smirked as the two of them walked over to the side.

While walking on the sidewalk, Kevin yapped and yapped but Shoshanna heard nothing. Her mind was too lost in thoughts, filled with the images of her husband before and after his brutal death. She recalled everything he had done to her and began to gauge on whether she would feel sad about his demise or not.

"I guess losing him wouldn't be so bad." cried Shoshanna. Kevin suddenly stopped and looked at the lady who remained silent for the last 10 minutes of their conversation.

"Losing?" asked Kevin. "Losing who?"

"My husband. He was killed just this early morning. Though they aren't coming for me yet, I believe the cops are in on me. That's why I'm wearing this disguise right now. " Shoshanna walked further away from Kevin and sat herself down in the corner. She pulled the cigarette box from her pocket and took a stick out. She lit it and began smoking her joint while sitting there dazed. Kevin approached her and stood above her watching her puff and huff the smoke from the cigarette. Shoshanna stared at him with her mouth agape.

"The hell do you want?!" she asked in an aggressive tone. Kevin backed away slightly and stood a small distance away from her.

"Bitch, what is your problem? I've been trying to help you and talk to you for the past few minutes and you've been acting really strangely! What the fuck is your problem?" Kevin hollered. Shoshanna just looked up to him meekly and puffed the smoke out of her mouth. She stood up and

"Well actually, Kevin McArthur, nobody told you to help me. As a matter of fact, nobody even told you to save me from the coming car. I was actually about to kill myself by means of having myself ran over by that goddamn car but you failed me you son of a bitch!" Shoshanna began to walk away from Kevin and find her way back home. "I give up on this game. I'm going back home to chop that body and burn it." Kevin followed her and tried to explain.

"I was just concerned about you! I mean, look at you. For the past few years since we were apart I've been hearing news about you being battered and beaten up by your goddamn brute of a husband! I couldn't bear seeing you hurt! It hurts me just as much as-" Shoshanna slapped him hard with her right hand. It's been quite a while since she last slapped a guy. She went on walking with her cigarette in her mouth. Kevin kept on begging her but her mind seemed unchanged. Finally, she had enough and turned to Kevin with a sly and slightly crazed look on her face.

"Another thing." she said after puffing some smoke out of her mouth. "Whoever told you to give me sympathy? I'm not asking for your sympathy, hell, I don't even need your sympathy. Whoever loser son of a gun who dares give me the least bit of sympathy is a sad person who is in damn need of sympathy himself. Now do me a favor and stop…"Shoshanna was cut off. She saw two men driving around in a convertible with what appears like a cadaver in the backseat. Shoshanna checked out who the two men were and saw Henry and Zhou Mi, speeding about the boulevard with her . Shoshanna nearly dropped to her knees upon the sight of her husband's body being transported by two goons.

"I knew it." Shoshanna said with the cigarette still in her mouth. "I'm innocent." Shoshanna got back up on her feet and followed the car, staring directly at it and at nothing else. Kevin McArthur followed after her but she just walked ahead ignoring him. While stalking the car, she noticed it stopped by the pier near the river. Henry and Zhou Mi stepped down and checked whether someone was looking or was right behind them. Gladly, no one was and they would be able to lift the dead body and throw it in the river. Shoshanna witnessed everything from behind the brick building.

"How's it, Henry boy?" asked Zhou Mi, Henry rubbed his hands together and gave him a thumbs up sign. "Goin' great." replied the other guy. "Aside from the fact that I'm freezing to death here, yeah, everything's fine." Shoshanna wasn't about to take this in. She walked over right up to them and tapped Henry on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but do you happen to know whose body that is?" Henry and Zhou Mi turned around to see who was talking and found a woman smoking her cigarette in a fashionable way.

"Yes." answered Henry in a calm manner. "Why this is the body of Benjamin Everett-" Shoshanna became crazed and lunged at Henry and began to viciously attack him. Zhou Mi tried to hold her back but to no avail. Shoshanna, armed with insanity and the raging desire to find her husband's murderer was just too strong.

"You murdered my husband you son of a bitch!" yelled Shoshanna while backing away slowly from him. The widow, now in a tattered state of mind, was cursing viciously at Henry.

"He owes us something…"hissed Henry. "He owes them something." Shoshanna continued walking around while muttering something to herself, evidence of her insanity.

"He owes you nothing!" she hissed back. Henry smirked back at her and cackled. "Bitch, he ain't your husband if you never knew what happened to us back then." Shoshanna kept mum. "He used to be one of Leeteuk's dad's friends. Until they went to jail and he decided that the money that would be left should be better off in his hands. Therefore, he made himself the beneficiary of the riches instead of the true inheritor who is Leeteuk. So that's how your husband got rich. From taking something that belongs to others. He just had to go…"Shoshanna cursed and smacked the shit out of Henry. "You don't judge my husband you bastard! You don't know him!" Henry rubbed his chin and smartened his suit up. He walked over to Shoshanna. He grabbed her by the hair but she tried to fight it off. Zhou Mi entered the scene and assisted Henry in battering her. Shoshanna was weak in both mind and body, thus disabling her from fighting back. She could see her demise right in front of her.

Suddenly, Kevin McArthur came bursting into the scene, running like the devil to come to his former lover's aid. There, he pushed Henry and Zhou Mi of and began to fight with them which unfortunately ended tragically when Henry took matters into the blade.

"Don't come any closer, man. I have a knife here! You wouldn't wanna fuck with me!" but Kevin had a knife with him and turned the fight into a duel of knives. The two fought like knights as Shoshanna watched on while sitting helplessly on the pier.

"Who are you and what have you got to do with what's happening to us right now?" Henry said. "Well I just happen to be her ex-lover. She runs to m e wenever things go crazy between her and Benjamin." Zhou Mi was clutching his own knife and while the two were having the war of the words, he snuck up from behind Kevin and tried to stab him but Shoshanna stopped him by clenching his arm tightly and diverting its direction from Kevin to Zhou Mi's guts. Zhou Mi pushed her to the ground and stabbed a great chunk of her arm before turning to Kevin and stabbing him at the back multiple times. Kevin fell to the ground, his body punctured and pounded with stabs. In an instant Kevin hit his head on the hard cement and died. Blood flowed everywhere, nearly reaching Shoshanna's shoes. These made Shoshanna scream in terror. Her insanity level rose, making her 5 times as nuts as she was earlier. Henry and Zhou Mi hurriedly got into their car and sped away just as Shoshanna was about to chase after them. Missing them by a meter, Shoshanna dropped to the ground near Kevin's body with her left hand squeezing her right arm tightly. She cried out loud while caressing his hair and yelling incoherent words before leaving the body on the ground and walking around in an insane fashion. Before leaving the scene of the murder, she cursed out to the world.

"REMEMBER THIS DAY! I CURSE EVERYONE! REMEMBER THIS DAY! THIS IS THE DAY WHEN MY LIFE ENDS! REMEMBER THIS DAY!" she yelled over and over again in the pouring rain.

Leaving the site, the streets have never been colder.

III.

Hubert and Bettie Jane stayed in a motel. It is here that Hubert got to know the girl even better.

"So you live with your dad?" asked Hubert while toying with his knuckles. Bettie Jane could only manage a sheepish nod.

"Yeah." she replied. "But we don't talk that much."

"We've got to get you home. Daddy might be worrying about you." said a concerned Hubert.

"I don't want to go home." cried Bettie Jane. "I wanna stay here. With you." Hubert felt a sudden chill in his blood and on his bones when he heard the words "with you."

"But dear," Hubert explained in a sweet manner. "We have to get you home. You can't live with me forever. I have a life and you have a life. We can't stay together."

"Hubert. I don't have a life at least that of I know of. I don't have any purpose here and until you love me and look at me as your girl and your wife than as your acquaintance maybe my life would be a tad bit useful."

Hubert stood up and rubbed his head in confusion. His brain was a mix and his heart was insane. He doesn't know what to do or say.

"You're tired." he said sternly. "You're tired and traumatized. Go to sleep." But Bettie Jane refused to leave his side.

"Well you can't make me leave!! Do you know what'll happen to me when you make me leave?!" cried Bettie. "I will be homeless and will either end up in an orphanage or in my dad's house which I don't want! So please, please, please let me stay with you. Please…"Hubert finally agreed and took the young girl with him.

"Alright. I'll shelter you. But keep mum and we'd have to leave this place." Hubert said. He and Bettie Jane hurriedly left the motel. Upon leaving, they got inside the car and drove home. All was peaceful at first until gunshots were heard from behind. Bettie Jane screamed in utter horror and fright. A shriek came out when thhe bullet went through one of the windows, narrowly missing them.

"We'd have to make it fast." uttered Hubert. "We'd have to swerve like idiots to avoid them completely." Hubert swerved from side to side, making Bettie Jane dizzy.

"Oh man!" said Bettie Jane in a slurred manner. "I don't feel so good." Bettie felt her head spinning and because of this, she nearly lost consciousness but snapped awake at the sound of a bullet from behind. That particular bullet missed her but shot Hubert in the head, putting an ultimate stop to the car. Bettie screamed and cried on ends.

"Hubert…Hubert don't leave me!" she said shaking the older man's body. She went on like this…

Until a shadow came out.


	8. The Pilot

I.

She sits all by herself near the window, looking outside and watching the raindrops fall noisily on the ground. All she could do was sigh. Right now, one of the most revered and well respected lady detectives, lady aviators, and lady cops is resting silently and boringly in her house, just waiting for some action to come.

That lady just happens to be one of the greatest combaters, aviatrixes, and commanders in Garland City history. Her name is Commander Marlena Flinch. Being 40 years old and having 20 years of experience under her belt, Marlena has her own share of ups and downs when it comes to battling people. She's traveled all over the world to bust down criminals and hunt down perpetrators. Not only is she an awesome fighter, she's one hell of a collaborator. Marlena served as the mentor of a young Jamie Taylor when it was her first day as a criminal assassin. Together, they headed to Soviet Union to bust down some criminal ass. All these years, the reason why Jamie's a good fighter is not because of the Task Force. It's not because of her inborn tough girl skills. It's not because of the fact that rage nearly enveloped every living moment of her life. It's because of her one true mentor, Marlena Flinch.

Unusually enough, Marlena found herself doing nothing. I mean, 40 years of service for the country really wore her out and now, she may have found some time off for herself. So Marlena sat there, reading her books and writing her memoirs. You would think, at 40 years old why would she write her memoir? She's far too young to be writing the book of her life. Well, it's one's decision.

Marlena was so longing for action…until she heard the news about Jamie Taylor. One of her finest protégés has been held captive in a small house and is on the brink of death. Gearing up, she put on her black blazer of her short black dress and put on her black military hat then rode on her motorcycle (yet another trait that Jamie borrowed from her mentor.) and sped along the street, determined to find her former student.

That night, she hit the streets in search of Jamie when she passed by a small warehouse. That warehouse was guarded by two burly men standing nearby. Marlena thought of a way on how to get past these guards. She chose to go the traditional way. Marlena stopped her motorcycle right in front, catching the bodyguard's attention. The two men got suspicious and decided to question the commander.

"Madam." said the first bouncer. "What is your business here?" Marlena stood there, staring at the two bodyguards. "Well, I'm here to look around that warehouse of yours. Kind of like an inspection." she bluntly said.

"Well if that's your purpose, I'm afraid we wouldn't let you in. " Marlena kept her cool but was obviously insulted and pissed. This lead her to politely walk away.

"Alright. If that's your rule, I think I'll walk away now." Marlena slowly turned around only to lunge back a few minutes later. She charged at the men and punched them with infinite jabs to the jaw, stomach, balls, and anywhere she could think of. She followed this with several kicks that could knock a man down. Once they were down, Marlena broke into the small warehouse where she saw her protégé tied to a chair with her head hung down, strands of messy, curly, flame-red hair dangling just below her face. The obnoxious smell of the gas still lingered around and Marlena took time to pull out a handkerchief from her pocket and use it to cover her nose and mouth as to prevent the gas from entering her nostrils. As she unties Jamie, she converses with the lady.

"Hey Jamie, it's Marlena. I've heard about your revenge plan and I'm here to help you." she said while using her knife to cut the ropes which are entangled around her body. Once free, the exhausted Jamie collapsed onto the floor, worrying Marlena.

"Are you alright? Are you still alive?" she placed her two fingers on Jamie's neck to check her pulse.

"Boo!" Jamie frightened her with humor, taking Marlena by surprise. "The fuck you're doing here?" Marlena shook her head and helped her stand up. "I'm here to help you with your revenge plan. I heard you're out to kill some group of guys, eh?" Jamie smirked and stood up. "Let's get down to business." she said. Together, they kicked the doors open and got on their respective motorcycles. Starting their engines, they revved the motorcycles and sped down the road.

Some bodyguards who were sleeping were awoken by the sound. Hurriedly, they stood up and ran to wherever the sound was coming from. Marlena and Jamie were caught trying to escape and were stopped by the bodyguards.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INSIDE?!" screamed one bodyguard. Marlena and Jamie smirked, looked at one another, pulled out their guns and shot the bodyguard dead at the same time. The other bodyguards saw this and phoned their leader immediately.

"BOSS!" said one. "The prisoner has escaped and she's brought someone with her!" he told Leeteuk over the phone.

"Well are you just going to stand there and watch life run right in front of your face?!" yelled the leader over the phone. "Or are you gonna do something about it? Commander Larkin, if I were you, I'd use my commander position to rally up the other bodyguards and organize a chase squad."

"Alright, boss." said Commander Larkin. "Boys! Rally up! We've got some ladies to catch. And not those good ones!" Upon his word, all the other men got inside their cars and geared up for the chase. It's gonna be a hard day's night.

The bodyguards chased after them in their cars which resulted in a game of cat and mouse. Jamie and Marlena both pulled out their guns and fired at the cars chasing round behind them. After an exchange of bullets, Jamie figured maybe she can let these cars behind them pass them by.

"You know, we're all driving fast so maybe if we stop, they won't be able to catch us cause they'll be far, far ahead." Jamie said. "Since our vehicles are lighter and easier to maneuver than theirs, we wouldn't have a hard time turning around when we stop. " Marlena smiled in relief and looked at Jamie in the eyes. It's been a while since her protégé spoke like she knew what to do.

"I have taught you well." sighed Marlena. Jamie smirked and looked straight ahead. She could sense the bodyguards nearing, thus prompting her to signal Marlena.

"Master, we're nearing the break point. When I say go, we stop, skid our bikes around. You ready?" Marlena looked at Jamie and gave her a proud, reassuring smile. "Yes." was her reply. "Alright…Go!" Upon go, they pulled on the brakes and swiftly turned their bikes around while the other cars passed by them. Now the chase gets interesting. The two ladies pull out their guns and began a gunfest. With all the other bodyguards dead, only one was left. And I guess it's safe to say that he pretty much gayed out. The two women stepped down from their bikes and towered over this man.

"Please…please don't kill me." Jamie and Marlena just stood above him and smirked as he begged for his life. Jamie couldn't take anymore of his whining and picked him up by the collar.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" said Jamie. "Man yourself up and quit being a sissy. We've got a question for you!" The man stood up. "Where is the KM13?" The man trembled. Jamie pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head. Marlena tried to act against it but Jamie told her to back off.

"T-they're in the warehouse a-" Jamie hit him and pointed harder, with her finger on the trigger. "I don't need no dumb answers! Where is that warehouse you son of a bitch!!!" Marlena begged Jamie to stop. The scared bodyguard replied, "Over there near Harbor Bay Marina." Jamie pouted her lips and smirked. She let the man go and smartened up his suit. Just as he was about breathe a sigh of relief, Jamie shot him dead. Marlena covered her face in shock.

"Harbor Bay Marina. Watch out boys, here we come." the two hopped on their motorcycles and sped for the harbor.

II.

"Where the fuck are Zhou Mi and Henry?!" demanded an angry Leeteuk. Donghae, his adviser, approached him. "Calm down, boss. They'll be here any minute." Leeteuk grumbled. "Make damn sure." Donghae walked over to the other side and secluded himself from the rest. The others were having a party with all their prostitutes dancing. Stacy was made their centerpiece and gyrated about on their table and slid up and down that pole. Donghae pulled out his phone to call up Henry cause he knew they'd be long.

"Hello?" answered Henry who was driving at the same time with Zhou M at his side. "Henry, It's Aiden Lee. Man, listen, make it fast there, hurry up! Leeteuk's getting bored and cranky. Hurry up with your package!" Henry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there! Sheesh!" They both hung up and Henry headed for the warehouse with their "little package".


	9. Blood on the Harbor

I.

Kangin and Shindong were hitting on the other girls while Sungmin and Eunhyuk were getting drunk like crazy. Kyuhyun was gazing with perverted eyes as the other girls gyrated upon the tables and poles. Everyone was having a good time save for master and commander. Leeteuk and Donghae were basically problematic about the little package Henry and Zhou Mi, the threat of discovery, and Jamie. Most especially Jamie. Jamie is one badass assassin that they don't want to dare come face to face with.

Finally, after hours of waiting, Henry and Zhou Mi finally arrives and they brought a little someone with them.

Bettie Jane Lewis.

"Let me go! Let me go" said the young girl in fright and fear. Henry and Zhou Mi were holding on tightly to her and altogether they entered the warehouse. Leeteuk was relieved upon seeing them.

"What took you motherfuckers so long?!" yelled Leeteuk. He may sound but honestly, you have no idea how happy he is right now. Henry and Zhou Mi pulled Bettie Jane whose hands were tied up to their side to show off to Leeteuk. "Here's the package you wanted, Mr. Park. " Leeteuk stood up and examined Bettie Jane, playing with the strands and locks of her hair, much to her disgust and frustration.

"What's the meaning of all this?!" cried Bettie Jane while struggling to free herself from the ropes and from Henry and Zhou Mi's grip. Frustrated with her struggling, the two men threw her to the ground and beat her to a senseless pulp. Leeteuk told the boys to stop and picked the girl up by the hair. He could see Bettie Jane's slightly bruised face.

"Go in there and get dressed. Don't be crashing the party for us." Leeteuk growled as he led Bettie Jane to the dressing room-by the hair.

Stacy saw everything from behind the pole and couldn't help but get her heart broken. It was already a pity that she was here and to actually see another girl get kidnapped, beaten to death and later turned into one of them. The scene was too much for her to bear. She watched as Leeteuk followed them in with Bettie Jane.

While the party wore on in the warehouse, Leeteuk, Henry, Zhou Mi, and Donghae brought Bettie Jane inside their interrogation room where they tried to take advantage of her while hurting her. While the other members did this to her, Betite could do nothing but scream for help that would never come. To top that off, all sorts of things were coming out of the leader's mouth. Finally, the other members grew weary and stopped abusing Bettie Jane.

"Heard of the word pleasure?" said Leeteuk while holding her battered face up. "That's what you're gonna be giving us. Endless, sweet, motherfucking pleasure" Bettie could only cringe at the words and at the sight of Leeteuk's face. She was extremely disgusted she could just smack him across the face.

"You're gross!" she said weakly when Leeteuk nearly pulled her in for a kiss. "Ah! Insulting me, is it? Well, you're gonna be getting a lot of insults from me when you fail to do what you're told! Shindong! Take her to her room and tell her to get ready and once she's done, make her come out. Don't piss me off, I'm feeling suckier than usual."

Shindong dragged her to the small room where she was ordered to ready herself while he waited outside. A few minutes later, Bettie Jane came out all dolled up and ready for her service. It couldn't get any sicker. Once Bettie Jane stepped out of the dark, dingy room, she proceeded to do what she was ordered to do and that was to dance and entertain them all, for pleasure's sake.

When the boys momentarily left Bettie to take care and flirt with the other girls, Stacy approached Bettie Jane who was sitting in the corner, traumatized and teary-eyed.

"Hi." said Stacy while looking down at Bettie Jane. Bettie rubbed her eyes and looked up, seeing Stacy bending down to talk to her. "Have a seat…sit on the cold floor." Stacy sat down next to Bettie. Bettie continued to sob as Stacy patted her back and comforted her.

"It's alright. I'm here. I know how you feel." Stacy said. "What's your name by the way." Bettie sniffed and rubbed her eyes so as to clearly be able to see Stacy. "I'm Bettie Jane Lewis. And you?" Stacy smiled and replied, "I'm Stacy Taylor. I was kidnapped to be a prostitute but other than that, my family had a complicated history with these guys." Bettie Jane straightened up and began to get attentive. "Tell me everything."

"It's a long story. It started with my sister. These guys' dads kidnapped my sister but she was lucky to escape, thus enabling her to look for the authorities to have their dads arrested where they eventually landed in jail. Now…" Bettie showed her palm to Stacy. "It's okay. I think the rest is clear to me now." Stacy just smiled.

"I'm in a whole level of difficult." said Bettie in a low voice. "I was made a slave. I was serving this group. They're called the Scarlet Muscle. I catered to their every need. And to think, I was sold by my own dad. " Stacy nodded sheepishly and hopelessly. "Don't ya worry. We'll bust you out of here in no time." said Stacy with a tone of optimism in her voice. "We'll just wait till they're too busy to notice us, then we'll make a run for it." Bettie saw some ray of hope in Stacy's eyes but doubted immediately.

"But… wouldn't we get caught?" Stacy thought about it and realized that there is an oddly high percentage that they would get caught.

"Don't worry." Stacy replied, determination overcoming her. "If there's a will, there's a way. And I'm guessing I've found our way." Stacy turned her eyes to the direction of the exit door inside the room where Bettie Jane came from.

"We can use that exit door over there. Actually, it looks and feels like part of the wall so not many girls were clever enough to figure it out." Stacy said. Bettie Jane eyed on the boys who were busy getting it on with the other girls. "They're busy. They don't seem to be looking this way. Should we make our move?" Stacy raised her eyebrow in affirmation. "Move swiftly but silently." The two girls made their way to the room which was pitch-no-cave dark. While inside, they heard light footsteps coming their way. Thinking it could be one of the men, they sat down inside and leaned on the wall. Being small girls, the room's thick wall would be enough to conceal them from the men. Good thing they hid, cause the men just happened to be Kyuhyun and Ryeowook, passing right by the room. How'd they know? Stacy knew the sound of Kyuhyun's shoes and she knew the sound of Ryeowook's voice. How is she not to know?

"Thank God we ducked down!" whispered Stacy. Bettie just continued listening to the sound of her own breathing. "Is this where the girls stay?" asked Bettie. "Mostly…" whimpered Stacy in panic and exhaustion. "We're cramped and stuffed into several different rooms, y'know." The two continued walking their way towards the exit door when Heechul noticed two small silhouettes headed for the exit door.

"AND WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" yelled Heechul from the outside of the room. The two girls whipped around and looked straight, aiming for the door instead. Heechul's scream was so loud and effeminate that the other members had to rush by his side. There they saw the two girls struggling to get out. Kangin saw this and laughed.

"Idiot girls!" exclaimed Kangin. 'We jammed the door shut, there's no way you're gonna get out." Bettie Jane and Stacy just leaned on the wall. Leeteuk stepped forward and demanded to hear from the ladies.

"What's going on here? Well?" they refused to speak, keeping their plan secret. "Not talking, huh? We'll see if you'll be sitting quiet later on! Boys! Take them to the interrogation room. Once we get there, that's where we'll talk. " The other boys teamed up to drag both the girls out of the room and into the interrogation room where they were tortured. Their torture serves as punishment for trying to escape. This rule applies not only to them but to all the prostitutes working for them.

II.

"Got any idea where Harbor Bay Marina could be?" asked Marlena. "Yeah. I do. If I'm not mistaken, I've been there a couple of times or so. Tonight will be my third time!" Marlena looked at her former protégé with a hint of suspicion and wonder. "You've been there twice? What the hell did you do there?" Jamie just laughed and said, "Harbor Bay Marina is a favorite amongst drug dealers and syndicated criminals. It's where they keep their products and store their victims. So just imagine how much carnage we had to go through to fight for it." Marlena smiled at her protégé. Inch by inch, she could see her glory days in Jamie's being. That was her when she was Jamie's age. The ripe old age of 29.

"I in fact still know how to get there." Jamie said while riding shot gun side by side with her former mentor. "Yeah. I know the way to Harbor Bay Marina. I can still se the directions before my very eyes. " They looked around and checked the streets one by one. " When you pass by Sapphire corner Blue street, you will see this wall with the graffiti "Only For You" you make a turn and go straight ahead! When you pass by the Alley of Lights where there are lots of cafes, you then make a right turn on Elf Street. When you see a warehouse adjacent o the pier, you've found your catch!" Marlena was immensely impressed with the distinct improvement and maturity her former student has shown. It beats her expertise by a mile.

The two agents rushed on their way together like Men In Black. But between the two, Jamie is the more determined one. The way she rode her motorcycle is concrete proof of how much she wanted this revenge. It looks-from the look on her eyes-like she's waited for this moment all her life.

"Marlena." Jamie said in a commanding voice. "Ready your speed. We're gonna have to accelerate if we wanna see those young girls alive." Marlena was taken aback and at the same time proud once more of Jamie's maturity. She couldn't stop raving in her head about the improvement Jamie had over the years. Jamie totally beats Marlena now.

"Pardon me, what?" Marlena said as she pretended not to hear Jamie's voice. "I'm sorry the engine's kicking in. What did you say?!" But Jamie knew her teacher all too well to fall for this. Marlena-despite aging now-could still use a little love from her student. "Master. Ready your speed." This made Marlena and Jamie smile, thus accelerating the speed and igniting the passion for doing what they do best: crime fighting.

Back in the warehouse, Bettie Jane and Stacy were tied to a post, flogged to death as their punishment for trying to escape. The flogging was started by Leeteuk. He flogged the girls four times on the back each before rotating it to Heechul. Heechul did the same thing before passing it on to Yesung. I'm not gonna enumerate the members one by one but I'd like to specify Yesung's because he's just downright weird. Yesung had to do something explicitly unthinkable. He licked his thumb and slid the saliva-laden finger on the open wounds on the girls' backs, giving them a painful sensation that lingers on their skin. Kinda like a sting. The whip continued to rotate until the girls nearly collapsed in exhaustion and pain.

"This is the time…"Leeteuk said with a sinister grin on his face. "I've finally got my revenge. Namely on you, Stacy Marie Taylor. Untie her boys!" Stacy's ropes which were tied around her wrists were cut and as she collapsed in severe pain on the floor, Yesung and Kibum pulled her up and made her face the Boss. "Revenge is finally mine. You thought you could get away with this? You thought everything would go easy? You thought I'd go easy on you?!? Well I won't. You and your clan were nothing but pain to us!" Heechul, being the sub leader, ordered the other boys to take Bettie Jane back to her room and lock her up. The business is between Stacy and Leeteuk.

"You're still pathetic!" uttered Stacy weakly. "You'll always be a pathetic son of a bitch to me. You're the most pathetic bastard on the-" Leeteuk slapped her out of annoyance. His mind just couldn't bear it anymore. The thought of what came about in his quondam with the Taylors was too much for him to handle. Too much that he just had to beat the little lady up once more.

"You don't dare cross me! No one should dare cross me, fuck it!" he grabbed Stacy by the hair and dragged her across the room. The other girls stood and watched, unable to do anything. Leeteuk slammed her on the wall and tilted her head as to talk to her. Angry tears were streaming down his face.

"It started with your sister…it all boils down to you! You have caused me nothing but grief!" he said striking the wounded girl with his palm. "Your sister was too good for our fathers, she had to tell the cops!" he strikes his palm once more. The other boys rush in his aid and helped him hold Stacy's head up. Ryeowook and Yesung straightened her body out while Donghae and Eunhyuk just concentrated on her head. "Then I met you! But your parents were still too good, they had to shun me and banish me from your household because of my past!! Well now, I'm gonna be reliving that past! And this time, I'm not gonna lose! I'm gonna do this for my father! I'm gonna do this for you! Because I love you, Stacy Taylor!" he slapped her once more. "But since you don't love me, there's just one thing left to do…" Leeteuk pulled out a pretty big and sharp-looking knife from his pocket and raised it above his head, preparing to end the life of the girl who caused him too much heartaches and headaches. Stacy closed her eyes, with tears streaming down them. Yesung and Ryeowook straightened her out once more to ensure the penetration of the knife on the midsection. Before all was to crumble down for the 16 year old scarlet girl, the doors flung open. Wide open.

"Drop that knife and leave the girl alone you son of a bitch!"

The knife dropped. And so did Leeteuk's mouth.

III.

"J-J-Jamie…Jamie Taylor?! But I thought you were dead?!!" exclaimed Kangin. "Goddammit?! Didn't anyone send in those bodyguards?!?!"

"Bodyguards?!" Jamie exclaimed with a smirk in return. "Psshh…Your bodyguards are sissies! They're lame doofuses who don't know right from left! You're pretty stupid yourself to hire them!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Leeteuk out loud, pulling and shagging the strands of his golden brown hair and pushing all the other members aside. "How the fuck did you manage to escape their hold?! I thought they had you pushing on daisies?!" Marlena suddenly appeared from behind Jamie and stood by her side.

"Marlena Finch?" asked a surprised Donghae. "You were one of the people who investigated on our fathers…If I'm not mistaken you're one of those who put them in jail?!?!" Marlena smiled a lady's smile and nodded. "You got your facts right boy!" Jamie saw the situation Stacy was in and couldn't help but burn in anger.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?! How did she end up here?!" yelled Jamie while inching closer to the KM13 with Marlena.

"She's been a very bad girl. She refused to follow orders! We just had to flog her! Plus, we caught her trying to escape! What do you expect us to do?" stated Kyuhyun in a very sarcastic manner.

Jamie's fire just continued to burn. "But why do you do this? What is your problem?"

Leeteuk stepped forward and began to explain things to Jamie with a knife in his right hand, and a gun on the other.

"Don't you know your history, girl? It all started with you! You're the reason why your sister's in deep suffering right now! First of all, you were kidnapped by our fathers, right? But you were smart at a young age and you were able to claw your way out and call the cops. So our fathers went to jail leaving us with money and our mothers. Then, I fell for this bimbo right here who happens to be your sister. With your parents knowing what our fathers did to you, they shunned me and banned me from seeing the girl I love. They never even gave me a chance to explain. So now I'm taking revenge. First, you took away my family, then my love. Everything here's all-" Jamie had enough of his chatter and grabbed the collar of his vanilla white suit.

"I know what happened in the past." she said in between gritted teeth. "Now tell me, little man, if it's just between you and me, what are all these other girls doing here? I don't even know most of them!" Leeteuk stared at Jamie with his piercing snake eyes and demanded her to put him down and as she did, he began to tell his tale once more.

"After Stacy and your parents rejected me, we began doing this. We believe that all young girls are evil! All young girls are self-centered little whores who think of nobody but themselves!" Leeteuk said with all the hate in the world enveloping his voice. Jamie couldn't help but smirk her sarcastic detective smirk.

"So you punished, tortured, and exploited all these 10 girls, inclusive of my sister just because you were rejected?!" Jamie asked angrily. "Boy you have some issues to work out on!"

"Boys!" Leeteuk yelled. "Bring the girl here!" The other boys dragged poor Stacy over in front sister to see. There, they slap her around and rubbed it in Jamie's face that she owes them big time.

"Alright losers!" Jamie has finally snapped and has had enough. She pulled out her gun and pointed them at the KM13 members. She encouraged Marlena to do the same. "You've been pushing me too far. Now it's time to put the pedal to the metal!" The KM13 knew she wanted war. If it's war she wanted it's war she's gonna get. The 13 members encircled Jamie and Marlena, leaving them to lean on one another's back. "This looks like a hard day's night!" said Jamie in between gritted teeth once more. Then the fight begins…

First off, she goes into a fight with Eunhyuk and Kibum. Eunhyuk makes the first move, giving her a jab to the jaw. Well not really as Jamie was able to counter the jab and reciprocated with a kick in the gut. After this kick, she jabbed him in the jaw and elbowed him in the nape. Kibum snuck up behind her and tried to choke her but Jamie's small and her size enables her to move agilely and quickly. She lifted both her feet and forcefully brought herself down to the ground, giving Kibum a huge neck shocker which honestly, knocked him out. Jamie pulled out her gun and shot both boys, whether they are dead or alive, it is still unknown to her.

Marlena wasn't empty handed, either. Yesung, Heechul, and Sungmin tried to gang up on her. Although her martial arts skills were still strong, they were no match for these 3 young guys' tae kwon do and kickboxing. Jamie sensed that Marlena was having some difficulty and ran over to help. She first attacked Yesung. Her move was a complicated one and one that she learned from the Task Force's training program. She wrapped her arm around Yesung's neck, choking him and taking him by surprise altogether, lifted her feet off the ground, wrapped her legs around his neck, twirled and tumbled all over him before landing on her feet and once she's sure they're both dizzy, she flips him over and makes sure that he lands on his spine. Marlena high-kicked Heechul while Jamie ensured his blackout with a series of roundhouse kicks. Sungmin, powerless without his two aids, tried running but Marlena and Scarlett were too good for him. Together, they shot him with their pistols and left him dead. Their ordeal however is not yet through. Remember, the KM13 has 13 members. They've killed 3, they only have 10 more to go.

"Shit man! We have like 10 more to go!" Marlena said in exhaustion and exasperation. "Don't you worry, Master. I can handle it." Jamie said confidently. Just then, Siwon, Shindong, and Kangin charged at them. Using her small size as an advantage, Jamie quickly leaps and tumbles over Shindong, landing on her back just below his legs and using the opportunity and location to shoot him where it hurts the most. Yep, you guessed it. This shot nearly killed him but Kangin was strong enough to pull Jamie's legs before she does Shindong more harm. Jamie kicked her legs harder and harder until Kangin's grip loosens and he loses his balance in the long run. As he nearly fell to the ground, Jamie charged at him with punches and kicks, the way she would always do. Kangin in turn would counter and hit her as well but Jamie's an expert. When Kangin's fist was about a few inches away from her face, she countered and after giving Kangin a mean glare accompanied by a dirty smirk, she displayed immense superhuman strength by flipping him over and making him land on his spine. She shot his you know what afterwards, this killed him brutally. Four down, nine more to go. Marlena was somewhat weakened as she was combating Siwon who was 6 feet tall. Combating someone as tall as that for a small woman is tough so Jamie decided to pitch in.

"Come on you Casanova jerk! Hit me with your best shot!" Jamie challenged him arrogantly. Siwon-who is a tae kwon do expert-showed Jamie his best moves but not even his best is good enough to defeat the resilient agent. After an epic martial arts battle between the two, Scarlett was able to counter and shoot Siwon dead. Stacy and the other girls cowered in one corner and watched the battle wear on.

Leeteuk felt very defeated on the spot. The battle ain't over yet but he feels like he has lost big time. Donghae-his adviser-began talking to him, their backs turned on the fight scene.

"Man, we have to have a backup plan. Like some bodyguards or what!" Leeteuk said frantically. Donghae was trying to think of something else but feels like all his senses are failing. Jamie was just too powerful, they feel like they have no other choice but to quit.

"I don't know about you but honestly, we've never been so defeated like this in our entire careers as hitmen and criminals." While Donghae and Leeteuk were busy chattering, their back were turned on the action scene as previously mentioned. They never saw Jamie coming for them. Jamie choke-held Leeteuk which caught him off guard and disabled him from knowing what to do next and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Donghae's neck. Flipping over, she sent them tumbling down the ground but as she pointed both her pistols at them, she heard a loud gunshot from behind…

It was Hangeng or Han Kyung. The Chinese member. And he shot someone. Marlena. Jamie turned around and put her guns back in their place to run for Marlena. She saw Marlena lying bloody helpless on the ground. Upon seeing this sight, Jamie knew it's playtime no more. It's time to get down to business. Loading her gun, Jamie approached Han Kyung and readied her armory but from the looks of it, judging by the zombie-fied way the other members are standing up, it looks like she's outnumbered.

"_It has come down to this. I knew it would come down to this. Me against the world. Bit by bit the remaining members stood up and surrounded me, just like they did when they were 13. Now, they're only 8. This is when I began to feel very underpowered. I was alone and nobody was standing by my side to make sure that these boys get shot in the nuts one by one. I began to analyze my opponent, as I always do every time I engage in a battle with someone. I analyze their armory. Are they armed to the teeth? No they aren't. They're just holding guns and guns alone. Are they plenty? Damn right they're plenty. What's their advantage? Their arms or their heads? Of course their heads! It doesn't matter if you have a small pistol for a gun, if you're 8 and I'm one, you can defeat me easily…"_

"_And that's exactly what I thought…"_

Jamie walked around the small circle, eyeing each and every one of the members. She saw the intensity in their eyes and could feel the flame in hers. Heechul, Shindong, and Hankyung charged at her. Jamie combated the three of them using her martial arts skills. She gave a flying kick to Heechul and Hankyung while exerting greater force at Shindong who was very heavy. Strong punches and kicks were what she and Shindong exchanged. Seeing this as an opportunity to end the life of the agent, Donghae pulled out his gun and stalked Jamie from behind, flickering the trigger every second or so. Once he was able to get as close as possible to the back of Jamie's head, he whipped out the pistol silently and pointed it at her head. Jamie felt the slight movement in her hair and stopped attacking Shindong. When he tried to lunge back at her, she used her metal fist in the face to knock him down momentarily. Why did she do this? Because she could feel something from behind. Something was crawling through her hair and trying to make its way to her scalp. That's when her vengeful eyes moved around and sensed that something or someone's behind her. Slowly but surely, Jamie reached for the collar of whoever was behind her and flipped him over. It was Donghae. Swiftly grabbing the gun on her left leg, she spun it around her finger and shot Donghae multiple times, killing him on the spot. Dammit, you should've seen the distraught look on Leeteuk's face. Priceless. Sooner, she had to deal with the next batch: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and Yesung. These three are sickly coordinated as well. Just like triplets, they do everything together. So all at the same time, they ran to Jamie and began to attack her but just as before, Jamie would pull off some classic martial arts chops and kicks with flips and hits that would shake them up. After a series of body bags, scissors kicks, and twirl kicks, KRY was knocked down and ready to die. But someone shot Jamie in the arm. The bullet gushed right through her skin, coloring her white blazer red with blood. As Jamie's body fell to the ground, Leeteuk was seen holding the gun pointed at her direction. The other girls cried at the sight of their heroine dying. Smoke coming out from it vividly visible in the dark night, Leeteuk smirked the smirk of a successful mob boss upon the sight of Jamie fainting and fading away. Jamie was worn out and has never felt more ready to die…

"You lost Jamie Taylor. Your ultimate death is victory to us. We knew you could never defeat us. With you and your pathetic attempts to shame us once more and rescue your sister! You will never win this time. It is revenge that's prevailing and not your righteous will." Leeteuk said with an evil grin followed by an evil laugh. The rest of the boys stood above her and decided to replicate the carnage that she brought upon the other members: by shooting her altogether once more to ensure her death.

"_I lay there face first on the ground. My helpless state is becoming such a big deal amongst the girls who looked at me as their savior. Well, my sister at least. Thoughts of dread began to enshroud my mind once more. Images of hostility towards my family and my sister enveloped my brain. That's when I thought, I can't give up. I can't let them win. If they reign now, they'll reign for a lifetime…Then I thought of the only thing that could save my life and possibly these girls._

_The Arma-Lite. _

_The big baby was on my back the entire time and I never noticed. Maybe it's because the intensity of the battle was just so hot that I failed to remember that I have one more gun right here. I tried to stand up. Inch by inch I began crawling my way to a civilized state of being until I was able to stand up though weary and groggy. I can see their shocked faces despite of this and all of a sudden, without warning, I swung the Arma-Lite AR180 carbine gas-operated semi-automatic weapon around my body and pointed it at them… Al Pacino style." _

"Guess what boys?" said Jamie with unusual enthusiasm. "It is better to burn out than to fade away but it's always better to kill…" Jamie loaded the gun even more. "Than to be killed." The remaining members of KM13 began running away but they were all killed by Jamie and the Arma-Lite. Blood and guts spewed everywhere as some members tried to even crawl away despite severe injuries and disembowelment. As for the disembowelment part, only Shindong, Hankyung, and Donghae were able to receive it. The 7 members were dead but Leeteuk remained alive…all this time that Jamie's face was down on the ground, the minute Leeteuk started seeing progress, he moved away and hid. That's why Jamie was wondering where the fuck is their leader. She began to call out for him.

"Hey! Hey boss where the hell are you?!" Leeteuk emerged from a wall post. Jamie cocked her head and arched her eyebrow. Leeteuk sensed trouble and pulled out his gun, pointing it at her. With the Arma-Lite hanging right in front of her, Jamie's got nothing to fear and has got something to laugh about.

"Stay away…I-I'm warning ya!" Leeteuk said, the tone of failure and disappointment evident in his voice. He was all shaky and teary-eyed. He knew he lost. All of a sudden and out of the blue, he confessed to something.

"I committed a lot of crimes. I planned all of this. I kidnapped your sister. I hired the Scarlet Muscle to kidnap some of these girls and make them work as slaves before handing them down to me. I hired two more men to kill a rich guy who owed me something. And I hired the FT Jewels to murder the Woolfs who were long time enemies of our kin. And the FT is our kin!!" cried Leeteuk's shaky voice.

Just then, a small shadow was walking along the faulty electric wires in the warehouse. Jamie paid no mind and continued to look at Leeteuk's pathetic state. The shadow jumped from above down low and from there, raised a sword and just as a Leeteuk was about to shoot Jamie and hopefully himself, the shadow cut his head off. The shadow is revealed to be Katharine Woolf.

"I'll take that as a confession, you bastard." Katharine spat with her puny little voice. She and Jamie smiled at one another. Katharine saw Jamie trying to phone the cops but Katharine stopped her.

"No need to do it. I already got it taken care of!" said Katharine with a smile. Jamie smiled back but thought, "Hey, Leeteuk said that there were two more guys. Where are they?" Katharine let out a hearty laugh. "Taken care of." She replied as she showed the blood on her ninja stars, her swords, and her bayonet.

Minutes later, the police arrived at the scene. They rescued the girls and as Stacy saw her sister Jamie, she rushed to her and gave her a hug. Jamie walked outside and climbed atop her motorcycle afterwards.


	10. Epilogue

After that horrific incident, peace somewhat reigned over Garland City. Not much criminals, minimal murders, yet still a high count of theft still exists. However, there is some improvement after the death of the KM13. The Golden Peril was never followed.

As for our characters. Care to know what happened to them?

Jamie Taylor was promoted and made the General of the Task Force, making her the first woman to ever receive that position in Garland City Crime Fighting history. She also mentors and trains new as well as old Task Force agents. She surely followed in the footsteps of her mentor Marlena Finch. Bless her soul.

Katharine Woolf still lurks around in the shadows _as_ a shadow. Shooting criminals and flinging arrows on their heads is still a hobby of hers (if by hobby you mean expertise, then yes.) This young bubblegum chewing schoolgirl will always be the defender of the city.

Hubert Gorman is dead but as for Bettie Jane Lewis, his only love who was rescued by the cops, life was horrible for her. She continued to be abused by her father who never treated her like a daughter. Nobody knows exactly what happened to Bettie Jane after the incident. Some say she had severe trauma and refused to leave her room nor open the windows or even shed some light by pushing away the curtains.

Shoshanna Everett…oh Shoshanna! Another one of those missing and forgotten souls. Nobody's quite sure what happened to her. All they know is that she's still around Garland City roaming around and lamenting, crying, screaming her deceased husband's name.

Yes, Garland City will always be Garland City. Without these eccentricities, do you think this town would be what it is right now?


End file.
